Separación
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Syaoran no puede sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza, esta enamorado de ella, pero pareciera que la chica no lo toma en cuenta. Y sin poder resolver sus malentendidos, una fuerza maligna los separa. HIATUS INDEFINIDO
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes citados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, a excepcion de algunos cuantos que son de mi creacion.

* * *

: SEPARACION :

Siempre me ha gustado caminar por entre los árboles de cerezo, me recuerdan a una persona que quiero mucho, por eso… todos los días… me paseo por este parque, para recordarla. Ella y yo nos separamos hace un año. Nos amábamos, pero la gente cambia y los sentimientos tambien. Y aunque ahora estoy saliendo con otra chica, todos los días recuerdo mis últimos momentos con ella. Hoy tengo libre en el trabajo así que puedo relatárselos… disfruten.

**Capitulo uno:**

Eriol… Eriol… Eriol… en ese momento ese nombre me repugnaba, me hacia hervir la sangre. Y esto no era a causa de que lo encontrara un afeminado… no, a mi nada de eso me importaba… lo que me hacia odiarlo era su cercanía con Sakura.

Ese sentimiento me hacia sentir molesto y sin fuerzas. Suena la campana para entrar en clases, no me muevo del banco donde estoy sentado. Quedo solo en el patio. La campana vuelve a sonar. ¡Ya te oí¡Ya te oí! Me dirigí con desgano hacia el salón. Entre como si tal cosa, y no tome en cuenta al profesor cuando este me regaño por llegar tarde. Me senté tras Sakura y esta ni me miro, no le importaba.

Tomoyo trajo una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Me tomo de las manos, haciendo que me sonrojara y me sonrió.

- Syaoran, no crees que estas siendo un poco tonto – me dice aun sonriéndome.

- No te entiendo Tomoyo – me estoy sonrojando, nunca antes una chica se me había acercado tanto. – Tomoyo, por favor, suéltame.

- ¡Oh! Claro, perdón… - me suelta, por fin – Lo que quiero decirte es que debes ser un poco mas evidente.

- Evidente…

- Claro, regálale algo, invítala a salir, habla mas seguido con ella…

- Y… ¿Por qué me dices eso? – le pregunto, Tomoyo era la única que sabia de mi amor por Sakura.

Ella no me contesta, toma su silla, me dirige una sonrisa muy dulce y alegre y se va a su puesto. Sakura voltea y me mira como escudriñándome. Nuestros ojos se cruzan, pero su mirada no es una mirada amigable, no… es una mirada fría e indiferente que me hace sentir incomodo y dejo de mirarla. En ese momento pensé… que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella simplemente solo tenia ojos para una persona… Eriol.

Te odio Eriol. Te odio.

Sonó la campana del término de clases. Salí corriendo para llegar antes que Sakura a la salida principal. Estaba por llegar a la salida cuando observe algo que me hizo detenerme y entender las pocas posibilidades que tenia con mi amada.

- Sabes… debo decirte algo… - dice mi amada, muy sonrojada.

- Que cosa pequeña alma – dice una dulce voz que hiere mi orgullo.

- Pues esto… - y Sakura besa a Eriol.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo. Mi corazón se detiene, porque sabe que no podrá sobrevivir si sigue latiendo. Las sombras invaden mi cuerpo. Siento como me desplomo, pero no puedo detener mi caída. Oscuridad total.

La noche ya ah cubierto a Japón con su manto de tinieblas. Y las luces de todas las casas se prenden para no quedar a oscuras. Todas menos una, la de una pequeña habitación en un hospital.

Abro mis ojos. Estoy a oscuras y no logro ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? Esta frió. Esperare unos momentos para que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad.

Empiezo a pensar. Fui un tonto, un imbecil… como pude llegar a pensar que Sakura me tomaría en cuenta… Los únicos momentos que había pasado con ella eran aquellos en que se vieron involucrados con una carta Clow… Talvez debía olvidarla y dejar que mi corazón se ennegreciera como aquella habitación donde me encontraba. O talvez debía marcharme como lo hice hace tres años. Y pensándolo bien ¿Por qué me fui? Al irme le deje el camino libre a Eriol, el dijo que se iba a Inglaterra y volvió poco después. Yo me fui por tres años y cuando volví, descubrí que Sakura había cambiado… ya no hablaba conmigo, se alejo, me olvido y me reemplazó por Eriol. Maldito afeminado… que se creía… con su cuestión de "Bella Damisela" y sus modales ridículamente refinados y con su caballerosidad y simpleza… y… y… y era mucho mejor sujeto que yo.

- Sakura… susurro a la oscuridad.

- ¿Syaoran? - ¡Que! Hay alguien en esta habitación.

- ¿Quién anda hay? – Pregunto mirando a cada lado de la habitación, tratando de ver algo y repito aun mas fuerte - ¿Quién anda hay¡Conteste!

Unos suaves dedos se posan en mis labios, haciéndome callar. De repente alguien me alumbra directo a los ojos con una linterna, segándome.

- Syaoran… que gusto ver que estas bien – reconozco esa voz suave y melodiosa.

- Sakura…

- Si… ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes – me dice cariñosamente y se sienta junto a mí. Que suerte que estaba oscuro, o si no hubiera visto mi sonrojo mas que claro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto tratando de guardar la compostura y evitar mirarla.

- Te responderé si me miras… - me dice acariciando mi cabello. No puedo resistir a su encanto y la miro tratando de simular alegría al verla. Pero ella se da cuenta de mi tristeza y agrega – Perdóname…

Porque tendría que perdonarla… ella no me había echo nada… solo me había roto el corazón y había desintegrado mi alma, pero nada mas… mas encima ella no sabia lo que sentía por ella. Entonces… la conclusión es que ella no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? No me has hecho nada – le digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- No te e echo nada a excepción de traicionarte – me dice acercándose aun mas a mi, mientras estamos a menos de medio metro de distancia pienso que estoy soñando, Sakura me esta hablando luego de meses de no tomarme en cuenta.

- ¿Traicionarme? – Le pregunto confundido - ¿Por qué me dices que me has trai…?

Pero no logro terminar mi pregunta. Mis labios son sellados por un dulce beso de Sakura. No se que hacer. ¿Por qué me besas, Sakura¿Dónde quedo Eriol? Eriol… ¡Eriol! La imagen de su beso con ese bastardo me vuelve a la mente para atormentarme.

Me separo bruscamente de Sakura y le dirijo una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Qué planeas¿Qué te traes? – le pregunto de malos modos. Ella me mira sin entender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué que quiero decir? – le pregunto con un tono de profundo enojo – No te basta con Eriol ¿No?... Ahora vienes y te besas conmigo sabiendo que te gusta Eriol y que lo besaste en la salida del colegio. Descarada.

- Shaoran que cruel… ¡Tu no sabes el porque bese a Eriol o el porque de no tomarte en cuenta! – Se levanta bruscamente, y se dirige a la ventana, abriéndola y encaramándose en ella me dice – Me iré por el mismo lugar por el que entre y no dudes en que nunca me veras volver. Syaoran yo me preocupo por ti… pero nunca te perdonare por haberme tratado así.

Y silbó, yo la mire mientras se iba montada sobre el lomo de Kerberos. La odiaba… la odiaba y la quería a la vez, pero no podía perdonarla, se había besado con Eriol y luego venia como tal cosa a besarse conmigo. Descarada. Mire la luna. Estaba más pálida y triste que nunca, al igual que yo. Me acomode en la cama, ahora si sabia donde estaba. En el Hospital. Cerré los ojos y soñé con ella. Y en una persona estuvieron personificados mi dolor y la dulzura, esa persona era mi adorada Sakura.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**:SEPARACIÓN:**

**Capitulo dos:**

- ¡Syaoran¡Syaoran, espera! – alguien viene corriendo en mi busca, me detengo, pero no doy la vuelta. Ya que no quiero hablar con nadie.

Alguien posa su mano en mi hombro. Doy media vuelta resignado, y me sorprendo de ver que la voz que me llamaba era la de Meiling. Luego llega Tomoyo. Y las dos me llevan hacia el bosque detrás de la escuela. Caminamos por largo rato ¿Qué querrán? Nadie habla, pero todos sienten la tensión que hay en el aire. Llegamos a un claro y nos sentamos allí. Ninguna de las dos habla así que yo tendré que iniciar la conversación.

- ¿Por qué me han traído hasta aquí? – pregunto aun confundido. ¿Qué quieren estas dos? Acaso no entienden que estoy sufriendo.

- Sabes, no esta nada bien lo que haces – me dice Meiling apuntándome con el dedo – Eres la persona mas cruel del planeta, Li.

Yo miro confundido a Meiling y luego a Tomoyo, esta está con la cabeza gacha. De repente veo como corren lágrimas por su rostro ¿Qué es lo que te hace sufrir Tomoyo¿Por qué lloras amiga mía? Meiling se acerca a ella y la abraza para consolarla, todavía dirigiéndome una mirada de absoluto desprecio.

- Syaoran… ¿Por qué?… ella… te… ama - solloza Tomoyo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- ¿A quien te refieres? – pero luego caigo en la cuenta de el porque están aquí, Sakura – Ustedes no pueden venir a acusarme de que yo soy el malo de la historia… es ella… ella va por la vida destrozando almas… y yo fui una de sus victimas… es una…

- ¡Cállate!

Tomoyo se para frente a mí, es primera vez que la veo enojada. Tomoyo se me acerca lentamente, sendas lágrimas caen por su rostro. De repente pone frente a mí un sobre, del que cae una carta. Miro la carta y luego a Tomoyo, me arrodillo para recogerla y Tomoyo pasa por mi lado, no sin antes decirme con un tono de voz muy bajo, para que solo yo la escuche.

- Si de verdad te importa Sakura tanto como dices… lee la carta, si no… - y da un largo suspiro, dejando que algunas lagrimas caigan al suelo… sus labios tiritan de rabia y ella los mordía para reprimirla – si no pues anda olvidándote de que alguna vez existió. Adiós Li Syaoran.

Tomoyo se marcho con paso decidido y sin mirar ni una vez asía atrás. Meiling la siguió, dejándome solo en el claro. Tome la carta y me senté en un tronco seco que había cerca. Pareciera que todo el bosque quisiera que me enfrentara a mi destino, porque en ese momento todos los pájaros cesaron su cantar y el viento para de producir silbidos entre la hojas. No quería leer nada que me hiciera recordar con más fuerza a Sakura. Debería dejar la carta aquí e irme para nunca volver. Pero mi preocupación pudo más que mi voluntad y lentamente tome la carta entre mis manos. Le di una mirada rápida a las tres páginas, era la letra de sakura, fina como su alma, y de seguro ese era su olor… olor a cerezos.

Leí la carta.

¿Por qué Sakura¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Yo hubiera comprendido. ¡Maldita sea! No llegare a tiempo.

Estaba yendo a 120 Km. /Hr, en la moto que me presto Touya, iba por la carretera que llevaba directo a la estación de trenes. Solo veía que el camino a mí alrededor se convertía en una mancha borrosa. A lo lejos oí el sonido del silbato de partida. ¡No llegaría a tiempo!

¿Sakura, donde estas¿Dónde estas¡Maldita sea! La gente del andén me estorbaba, no la veía, no la distinguía por ningún lado. El tren comenzaba a acelerar su marcha. Entonces vi como Tomoyo despedía con la mano a alguien, esa debía ser Sakura. Corrí como alma que la lleva el diablo, el tren ya iba a una velocidad considerablemente rápida. Pase como un rayo junto a Tomoyo, esta esbozo una sonrisa. Sabía que yo había comprendido. Sakura se asomo por una ventana, era la ultima del vagón, me extendió una mano para alcanzarla. Corrí hasta el termino del andén y salte hacia ella tratando de alcanzar sus delicados dedos… pero no lo logre y caí fuertemente al suelo, sobre los viejos y desgastados rieles en mal estado. Levante la vista y oí como mi amada me gritaba.

- ¡Búscame en Londres! –tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, al igual que yo, lloraba nuestra brusca separación. Me levante.

- ¡No me olvides! – le grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero el tren estaba muy lejos, solo vi como ella me hacia señas de despedida desde lejos. Esa imagen me persiguió por meses. Sus castaños cabellos se arremolinaban por el viento y sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas, me decían… me exigían que la buscara. Mi corazón, nuevamente se destrozo y esta vez, no había nadie que recogiera los trozos.

Tomoyo llego a mi lado, traía consigo un pañuelo con el cual paro el correr de la sangre que caía desde mi brazo. Al caer me había echo una gran herida. Los dos volvimos a la ciudad en la moto, específicamente fuimos a la casa de Tomoyo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba… porque no había nada de que hablar. En eso entro una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, traía noticias.

- Natacha… dame la carta… - pide Tomoyo a su guardaespaldas, esta le entrega un sobre con un leve olor a cerezos – puedes retirarte Natacha.

- Si, señorita Daidouji.

- Syaoran… ahora has entendido el porque de esta situación – me dice Tomoyo ofreciéndome una taza de sake. Yo le digo que no quiero amablemente y comienzo a llorar silenciosamente.

- Tomoyo… ella debió habérmelo dicho… - le digo a la pálida chica, pálida como la luna que nos cernía en esta oscura noche.

Tomoyo se sienta a mi lado, y me muestra una vez mas la carta que Sakura le envió antes de marcharse. Yo miro la carta, y no puedo evitar pensar en que Sakura jamás volverá. Yo no puedo viajar a Londres en su busca.

Tomoyo me mira con gran pesar, sabe por lo que estoy pasando y puede que me culpe en gran parte por la partida de Sakura. Lee la carta y al terminarla la tira al fuego de la chimenea. La carta se consume en minutos

- Ella, dice que llego bien… Syaoran… se que Sakura debió avisarte antes, se que debió explicarte la situación en que se encontraba… pero tu no quisiste escucharla – me dice con un tono que denotaba profunda tristeza.

- Pero yo la quería… ¡Acaso no se había dado cuenta de eso!

- Te entiendo, pero tu debiste habérselo echo saber – me dice Tomoyo reprochándome – Ella te amaba, pero no estaba segura de que tu la amaras… si le hubieras dicho antes que…

- ¡Ella debió decirme primero que iba a casarse con Eriol!

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**:SEPARACIÓN:**

**Capitulo tres:**

En un gran castillo del medioevo en otra dimensión.

- Señorita Sakura, tome asiento – dice una voz en la penumbra, al otro extremo de la larga mesa donde Sakura se estaba acomodando.

Después de esto, todo quedo en silencio por unos incómodos cinco segundos, Sakura, sin poder aguantar más ese silencio, se paró bruscamente de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a la entrada del comedor para irse. Pero fue interceptada por una gran pantera negra, quien le impidió concretar su huida.

- Querida ¿Por qué te vas? Aun no terminas tu cena – le dice la voz lúgubre a Sakura.

Resignada, la chica se vuelve a sentar en el extremo de la mesa y comienza a comer con desgano la comida que hay frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto¿Yo creí que amabas a Tomoyo? – pregunta Sakura dejando los cubiertos a un lado y limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

- Es verdad, yo amo a Tomoyo. – Responde el sujeto del otro extremo de la mesa.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me has hecho viajar hasta acá¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo¿Por qué Eriol, porque?

- Por el simple echo de querer vengarme – dice Eriol saliendo entre las sombras con una copa de vodka en las manos – tu obviamente debes conocer a Syaoran… Pero ¿Cuánto lo conoces¿Tanto como para poder decir lo que esta pensando sin siquiera haberlo oído de sus propios labios¿Lo conoces tanto como para decirme lo que esta pensando ahora?

- Lo conozco lo bastante como para enamorarme de él. Ahora déjame ir.

- JAJAJAJAJA ¿Y a donde iras? – Pregunta Eriol derramando el vodka sobre el vestido de Sakura – Acaso volverás caminando a casa… lamento informarte, pero es no es posible ya que estamos en la dimensión Oscura. Ningún humano ha logrado salir por sus propios medios de este lugar.

- Cállate… yo… - Sakura no hallaba que decir – yo… ¡yo soy la poseedora de las cartas Clow ahora¡No soy una humana cualquiera!

- Sakura – le responde suavemente el muchacho de lentes – de esta habitación no podrás salir aunque uses todos los poderes de las cartas Clow…

- ¿Q-Que?

- Sabes muy bien que ni yo ni Spinel te dejaremos ir de aquí… y tambien sabes, que aun no me has superado en poder ¿no es así? – comento el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Maldito… - susurro Sakura resignada.

De vuelta en la mansión de Tomoyo.

- Syaoran ¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te lleve? – Me pregunta Tomoyo desde el umbral de la puerta – Puedo hacer que Natacha te lleve a tu casa. No hay ningún problema.

- No Tomoyo, caminare. Necesito pensar. Gracias de todos modos – dije y me despedí.

Comencé mi recorrido a casa, y sin darme cuenta llegue a un lugar que me traía gratos recuerdos. Esa piedra... ¿Aun sigue allí? Recuerdo que sin querer Sakura hizo que me golpeara contra ella mientras andaban en bicicleta. Sakura… ¿Dónde te encuentras¿Estas bien?

No podía apartar mis pensamientos de Sakura. No podía parar de recordar esos ojos color verde. El color verde significaba Esperanza, y era verdad, esos ojos eran la esperanza de mi vida. Me abroche la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta, de improviso había comenzado a hacer mucho frió… pero no era un frió normal… este frió te atacaba como miles de agujas clavándose en tu piel, mi alma se congelaba con cada paso que daba.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue a las vías del tren, y comencé a caminar por ellas. Y pensaba: "Por estas mismas vías paso el tren que se llevo a mi amada". Esos rieles viejos guardaban miles de historias de muerte, desolación y angustia y ahora guardarían la historia de un amor imposible, de un amor prohibido. Patee una piedra. Y agudice el oído para ver donde caía. Pero no escuche el sonido de una piedra cayendo al suelo… no… este fue de un vidrio quebrado. Alcé la vista y una luz blanquecina me cegó por completo. Luego todo fue oscuridad… y dolor…

En la mansión Daidouji.

Tomoyo estaba en su habitación, examinando el paquete que le había llegado minutos después de que Syaoran se fuera. Estaba sentada bajo la gran ventana por el cual entraban finos rayos de luz.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto Tomoyo abriendo el paquete y extrayendo de el un pequeño libro blanco. En su portada había un león blanco parecido al del libro de las cartas Clow - ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Y Tomoyo abrió el misterioso libro y en el encontró un collar con una estrella de colgante. Le pareció bonito el detalle y se colgó el colar al cuello. Al mismo tiempo en que el colgante tocaba el pecho de Tomoyo, una luz se esparció por toda la habitación. Y un tigre de bengala comenzo a parecer arriba del libro abierto.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía. Se quedo paralizada. El tigre termino de salir del libro, que se cerró a penas la criatura piso con sus cuatro patas el piso. El felino blanquecí se acerco a Tomoyo y comenzo a olerla. El tigre llevaba una armadura

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Tomoyo asustada - ¿De que mundo vienes?

- Soy tu guardián.

- ¿Mi guardián¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que yo te protegeré en tu misión – la criatura se sienta y observa las estrellas – Yo soy el guardián de las estrellas y he llegado a tus manos por la magia que emerge de tu corazón, llamándome.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunta Tomoyo acercándose a la bestia y haciéndole caricias en la cabeza agrega - ¿Por qué fui elegida?

- Me llamo Riven, pero puedes llamarme "Riv" y tu has sido elegida para esta misión por ser la mejor amiga de Sakura la Card Captor.

- Sakura… - susurra Tomoyo mirando las estrellas - ¿Cuál es mi misión?

- Ya lo sabrás – dice la criatura – Los caminos y destinos de cada uno de nosotros comenzaran a unirse.

Y los dos personajes se quedan mirando a través del cristal, mirando las estrellas.

(Syaoran detiene su relato…)

Bueno, creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Ahora debo irme a mi casa, tengo que juntarme con la chica con la que salgo. Dice que debemos hablar. Mañana me volveré a pasear por este parque y les seguiré relatando esta historia. Le preguntare la hora a esa señorita de enfrente. Mientras me voy acercando voy notando un olor familiar, un olor a cerezos. ¿Señorita, tiene hora? La joven levanta la mirada y nuestros ojos se cruzan. Esos ojos verdes, no puedo creerlo. Sakura… ¿eres tú?

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**:SEPARACIÓN:**

**Capitulo cuatro:**

- Sakura…

- Syaoran… - me dice Sakura, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y parándose para saludarme – Que gusto volver a…

Pero no la dejo continuar, la abrazo muy fuertemente, casi asfixiándola. Y ella ríe por mi efusividad. Los dos nos miramos y nos reímos por el solo hecho de volver a vernos. Me siento feliz, y que casualidad, justo cuando estaba hablando sobre nuestra antigua relación.

- Syaoran… ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunta Sakura invitándome a sentarme junto a ella – Dime… que de hace tiempo que no te veo.

- Que casualidad encontrarnos en este parque – le digo mostrándole con una mano los árboles de cerezo que nos rodean - sabes estaba relatando nuestra ultima aventura.

- ¿Enserio? Esa en que Eriol trató de casarse conmigo – me dice sonriéndome, aunque noto en su mirada un leve atisbo de tristeza y agrega mirándome dulcemente – Amigo mió, porque no la continuas para hacer de mi día uno perfecto.

- Pero ya es de noche y… - pero no puedo negarle tal cosa y menos cuando me dirige una mirada tan dulce y armoniosa – Esta bien… solo por ti…

Y retomo mi relato.

Mi cabeza, me duele. Trato de levantarme, pero a los segundos caigo rendido de nuevo sobre la almohada, el dolor ni siquiera me deja moverme. Trato nuevamente de levantarme, a pesar del terrible ardor que siento al moverme logro sentarme en la cama. Miro a mi alrededor, esta no es mi casa, ni mi cama, un techo desconocido… ¿Dónde estoy? Parece de esas casas antiguas que están en las afueras de la ciudad, de esas que un día nuestra clase de arte fue a visitar para hacer un boceto de estas. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Alguien debió haberme traído. Comienzo a recordar los últimos sucesos. Una luz cegante. Oscuridad y… ¡Arrrgggh¡Mi cabeza maldita sea! Miro la mano que pasé por mi frente y esta ensangrentada. Alguien debió traerme hasta aquí

- ¿Donde estaré? – pregunto sin esperar una respuesta, pero para sorpresa mía… alguien me responde.

- Estas en mi hogar y yo te estoy cuidando – me contesta la voz joven de una mujer.

La mujer prende una lámpara de mesa que estaba cerca, iluminándonos a los dos tenuemente y veo como mi compañera no es más que una chica de diez y seis años más o menos. Tiene unos ojos grises muy penetrantes y su cabellera es de un color rubio ceniza. Su peinado es uno de los mas extraños, desordenados e interesantes que he visto. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos minutos. Hasta que me doy cuenta y bajo la mirada sonrojándome. Ella se ríe.

- ¿De que ríes? – pregunto ruborizándome aun mas.

- De ti, específicamente de tu cara… - me dice aun riéndose – parece tomate de lo roja que esta.

Me miro en un espejo cercano y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Los dos reímos. Su risa es extraña, te vigoriza el alma. Junto a ella ya no puedes estar triste. Pero es hora de aclarar algunos puntos.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunto, sorprendiéndola un poco. Ella para de reírse y me dirige una mirada un poco extraña. Como cuando alguien te sorprende y tu no sabes que decir.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… - se sonroja un poco y responde – Te atropelle con mi moto… ¿un "lo siento" no es suficiente?

- ¿Qué!

- Bueno tu me lanzaste una piedra que rompió el parabrisas de mi moto… - me dice un poco molesta – perdí el control, te atropelle y al ver que estabas herido te traje a mi casa para curarte y para que luego te repusieras.

Suspiro cansado y trato de calmarme, total, no me paso nada malo, solo sufrí algunos rasguños.

- Perdóname… no quise arruinar tu moto… yo… - no sabia que decirle.

- Oye no hay problema… - me dice sonriéndome despreocupada – ahora debes descansar, mañana hablamos – y la chica apaga la luz. Yo me recuesto en la mullida cama.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido cuando siento que alguien más se acuesta a mi lado. Es la joven, pero que… ¿Por qué se esta acostando en mi misma cama? Esto es raro…

- Oye… tu… oye – trato de llamarla.

- Mi nombre es Emily, – me dice la joven dándose vuelta. Nos quedamos cara frente a cara. Nuestras miradas se cruzan – ya se lo que te pasa… ¿Nunca habías dormido con una amiga cierto?

- Bueno yo… - me sonrojo. ¿Qué pregunta es esa¿Qué chico, en su sano juicio, dormiría con una chica en una misma cama! Eso solo sucedería si estuvieran comprometidos… o enamorados… no si solo se conocieran hace escasos minutos – Pues NO – le respondí claramente.

- Me lo imaginaba, pues esta será tu primera vez, acaso piensas que dormiré en el suelo.

- Eeeh… si… desde luego… - le digo esperando a que reaccione de alguna manera, más no me toma en cuenta.

Los dos nos volteamos, quedando espalda contra espalda. Que extraña sensación hay n mi cuerpo. Es un nerviosismo agradable, esa chica… Emily… me agrada mucho. En la mañana, antes de marcharme le agradeceré todo lo que ha hecho.

- Buenas noches… Emily – me quedo dormido.

En la dimensión Oscura.

- Sakura esto no te dolerá demasiado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – Pregunta la ojiverde asustada - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- Necesito que tu me seas completamente fiel así que…

Eriol saca un frasco y lo abre. Entonces Sakura se queda paralizada, quieta, como muerta. Y un pequeño haz de luz sale desde su pecho y va a para al frasco. Eriol cierra el frasco y lo deja sobre una mesa cercana. Se acerca lentamente a Sakura y le ofrece una mano.

- ¿Quiere bailar señorita? – dice Eriol sonriendo con su singular sonrisa mas que enigmática.

- Si señor – dice Sakura tomando la mano de Eriol y yendo con el hacia el centro de la oscura habitación.

Los dos comienzan a bailar al ritmo de una maquiavélica sonata de ultratumba, los alumbra un rayo de luz blanca. Los ojos de sakura pierden su brillo, ya no siente nada, nada más que vació en su alma. Eriol le ha robado sus sentimientos, incluyendo el de amor, amor por Syaoran, por sus amigos, por su familia. Ahora el malvado mago tratara de que Sakura cree un nuevo sentimiento… amor… amor por él.

La extraña pareja acelera su baile a medida que la música acelera su ritmo. Pero entonces, Eriol se abraza a Sakura súbitamente, deteniendo su baile y la música. Todo queda en silencio.

- Sakura ¿Cómo murió tu madre? – pregunta Eriol de improviso.

- No lo recuerdo con claridad señor – contesta Sakura sin resistirse al abrazo de Eriol – Creo que… por causas naturales cuando tenia tres años.

- Mentira…

- Mentira señor… - repite Sakura y agrega curiosa – Entonces… ¿Cuál es la verdad, señor? Dígamela.

- Asesinato – dice Eriol y abraza con más fuerza a Sakura. Por la cara de la castaña comienzan a caer tiernas lágrimas, no se esperaba una respuesta así.

- Y… ¿Quién es el culpable, señor?

- Aquel que un día llamaste amigo – dice Eriol sin poder evitar esbozar una oscura sonrisa – Syaoran.

Eriol miro el rostro de Sakura y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro.

- Señor, quiero… necesito venganza. Quiero aniquilar a ese tal Syaoran. Quiero hacerlo sufrir tanto como yo he sufrido por la perdida de mi madre.

- Yo te enseñare, sígueme. – el chico se sintió satisfecho, en la mente y en el corazón de Sakura ya no quedaba ningún recuerdo o sentimiento que la conectara con Syaoran, su plan marchaba a la perfección.

Eriol tomo suavemente la mano de Sakura para llevarla hacia otra habitación, la castaña se dejo guiar. Debía vengarse.

Las estrellas aun alumbraban el cielo. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy dos estrellas más surcaban el firmamento. Tomoyo volaba junto a Riv. La luna estaba de fondo. Y Tomoyo sonreía de felicidad.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto Tomoyo a Riv entre risas.

- Iremos en busca del niño que nos ayudara a salvar a Sakura y al amo Clow – responde Riv sonriéndole a Tomoyo.

Y los dos se alejan entre las nubes.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
Bueno, desde aqui la historia se pondra aun mas extraña y es que mi retorcida mente (si, leyeron bien, tengo una mente retorcida en muchos sentidos) ha imaginado cosas para las que uno tiene que tener una mente abierta. Bueno, eso era lo que queria decirles... espero que la historia les guste y las proximas actualizaciones tambien.

Se despide...

Saber Nezumi.

PD: Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me animan a seguir. Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5

**: SEPARACIÓN :**

**Capitulo cinco:**

- Buenos días perezoso – alguien me zarandea suavemente por el hombro, no quiero levantarme – Esta bien, si no quieres desayunar, pues tendré que levantarte de otra forma.

De otra forma. Que ironía. Nadie lograra sacarme nunca de esta cama. Nadie… ¡Argggh!

- ¿Qué te pasa! – le grito a Emily. Caigo de la cama encima de ella – Eres tarada o que. Como me golpeas para levantarme.

- ¡Ja! No me digas que te ha dolido – me dice ella burlándose – Solo fue una patadita, pequeñita.

- Pequeña… haber como te tomas una patada pequeña - le digo y le planto una patada en el costado. Ella cae dos metros mas allá, golpeándose contra el armario – Eso… ¿Te dolió?

- Para serte sincera… para nada – me dice sonriéndome y se levanta como si nada – Sorprendido ¿no?

- Un poco.

- Que tal un duelo ¿Que dices? – yo no respondo. ¿Un duelo? Ella, al ver que no respondo me provoca - ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

- ¡Claro que no! En donde quieres realizarlo – le digo desafiante y ella se ríe.

- Te espero afuera. Ahora mejor desayuna, - y me lanza una manzana - ya te recuperaste así que creo que no tendrás problemas en bajar al duelo. Nos vemos.

La mañana esta hermosa, los rayos del sol entran directos por la ventana y alumbran el lugar. Miro el paisaje exterior y veo que me encuentro rodeado casi completamente por árboles inmensos, a un lado están las vías del tren. Me apoyo en la ventana y me fijo en una persona allí abajo. Emily. Salto desde la ventana hacia abajo.

- No necesito desayunar – le digo a Emily, que se voltea sorprendida, y tomando mi espada desde mi cinturón, me lanzo contra ella para atacarla - Si crees poder ganarme… ¡Detenme!

- Como quieras – Emily levanto una mano, como si fuera una pistola, me apunto y disparo un gran haz de energía desde su dedo índice, que impacto directo en mi pecho, haciéndome volar metros mas allá – Que te quede claro que en este duelo no quiero utilizar técnicas de dominio espiritual.

- ¿Dominio espiritual? – le pregunto extrañado, ella era diferente… nunca antes nadie me había golpeado con una magia tan potente y pura.

- Te lo explicare… esa fuerza que te ha golpeado es mi alma…y puede ser ocupada de diferentes formas…

- ¿Cuáles formas?

- Pues veras… esa luz que te golpeo es la forma en que yo quise manipular mi alma, si yo quisiera curarte la tendría que manipular de una forma en que te diera fuerzas y un poder de regeneración mas rápido… - me dice haciendo extrañas figuras en el aire para explicarme - ¿Entiendes?

- Y ¿Por qué no quieres utilizarla? – le pregunto extrañado de que no quiera usarla, ya que con ella podría vencerme en cosa de segundos.

- Porque cada vez que la utilizo un pedazo de mi alma se disuelve en el cosmos – la oigo pronunciar para sus adentros, triste como nunca la espere ver… al percatarse de que la estoy mirando, me sonríe y agrega – Así que tendremos un duelo de espadas.

- ¿Sabes manejar la espada?

- Claro… ahora luchemos – y levanta una espada muy fina frente a ella. – Solo espera a que comience la música.

- ¿Música?

De repente, de una pequeña radio, comienza a salir una bella música. Las melodías inundan el lugar. Emily cierra los ojos y me sonríe. No entiendo que significa esto. De improviso, Emily se lanza en una carrera desenfrenada contra mí, su mirada ha cambiado. Esta refleja una confianza y un deseo de triunfo que me atemoriza un poco.

- ¡No tienes oportunidad! – me grita mientras me lanza una estocada frontal que yo esquivo milagrosamente.

- Emily… - digo sorprendido. Nunca me imagine un ataque así. Su velocidad es increíble, yo apenas logro esquivar o protegerme de sus ataque – es sorprendente…

Emily me lanza estocadas con su espada, por un lado, por el otro, por arriba y de frente. Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad de atacar y mucho menos de defenderme bien. Nuestras espadas chocan de frente, provocando chispas, ese impacto nos hace retroceder a los dos. Hago un corte bajo, y Emily lo desvía con magistralmente con su espada. De improviso, Emily ataca frontalmente hacia mi estomago y yo lo detengo con la parte plana de mi espada, haciéndonos retroceder nuevamente. Aunque inmediatamente los dos corremos para atacarnos nuevamente de frente.

Emily lleva la espada tomada por las dos manos, al igual que yo. Vamos a realizar el mismo movimiento. Pero yo ganare. Sentía y oía cada paso de Emily, veía cada uno de sus movimientos. Está a solo un metro mió. Voy a atacar. Alzo mi espada por arriba de mi cabeza para atacar, y la dejo caer sobre ella, estoy seguro de mi victoria. ¿Pero que pasa? Emily ha desaparecido y mi espada se entierra en el suelo. De repente siento un filo junto a mi cuello. Dirijo mi mirada desde su empuñadura hasta los ojos de su dueña y veo como esta me regala su sonrisa de triunfo. Ha ganado. Nos quedamos unos segundos en esa posición… Ella esta detrás mió, con su espada en mi cuello… y yo estoy quieto para que ella no me haga daño.

- ¿Dime que paso? – le pregunto curioso… no sabría explicar como, en cuestión de segundos, desapareció de mi vista.

- Se llama la técnica "Reflejo" – contesta la ganadora sin soltar en ningún momento su espada – se trata de que tu alcanzas una velocidad tan extrema que el oponente puede ver todo mas lento, ósea ve tus movimientos perfectamente, y cuando piensa que te podrá atacar fácilmente y ganar… tu te detienes en seco y te lanzas a la misma velocidad hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque y aprovechando esa instancia atacas a tu oponente con un corte directo… y con el impulso de la velocidad que llevas casi siempre lo matas.

Y me suelta, yo comienzo a respirar mas rápido, ya que la espada de Emily me estaba asfixiando un poco. Nadie, nunca antes, me había derrotado en un duelo de espadas sin magia. Emily me sonreía satisfecha.

- Y… ¿Por qué pones música? – le pregunto tomando la manzana que anteriormente ella me había dado y que yo había guardado en mi bolsillo. Le di un gran mordisco. Estaba deliciosa.

- Bueno, me ayuda a concentrarme y a liberar a… - ríe para sus adentros y prosigue – a "Mi lado oscuro", por así decirlo.

Los dos no reímos.

- Oye – le digo luego de terminarme la manzana – ayer olvide presentarme, me llamo…

- No – me interrumpe – prefiero llamarte Perezoso. Te vendrá mejor que tu nombre.

Y se aleja unos metros, hacia un fregadero. Allí se lava la cara. En eso, los dos volteamos y miramos el cielo, a lo lejos vemos acercarse una extraña figura. Nos escondemos detrás de unos árboles cercanos y esperamos en posición de ataque a nuestro visitante. En segundos vemos como un gran tigre blanco aterriza suavemente frente a nosotros y que sobre el viene montada una joven.

- ¡Syaoran! – llama la joven ¿Me conoce? Entonces me percato de que Emily esta sacando lentamente un pequeño espadín de su pantalón. Le hago una seña para que no lo utilice, pero ella no me entiende.

Emily comienza a rodear a la joven, corre alrededor de ella. Una táctica de despiste. Comienza a acelerar su carrera hasta tan solo ser una mancha a gran velocidad. De repente, desde una parte de la mancha sale, a la velocidad de una bala, un espadín. Emily ha atacado a la pálida joven. Pero no funciona, y la joven lo detiene con solo alzar su mano frente a el. Emily se detiene sorprendida, y con ello levanta una gran cantidad de polvo.

Una figura emerge de entre la nube de polvo y se dirige hacia donde estoy escondido. Salgo de mi escondite, tomo mi arma y me pongo en posición de defensa. La joven emerge completamente de entre el polvo y por fin reconozco la cara de la que pronunciaba mi nombre, llamándome.

- ¡Tomoyo! – digo gritando y me acerco entusiasta a ella – Oye… ¿Pero como¿Eres tú¿Tienes poderes? No entiendo.

- Ahora eso da lo mismo querido Syaoran ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Si… Emily… ¿Puedes venir? – le grito a Emily haciéndole señas para que se acerque. Ella se acerca corriendo. Y tras ella viene el gran tigre de Bengala.

- ¿Qué pasa Perezoso¿Quién es ella? – me pregunta Emily, mirando desconfiada a Tomoyo. Se pone en una posición bastante desafiante: Sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando de arriba abajo a Tomoyo, examinándola.

- Pues ella es…

- Tomoyo… encantada de conocerte – se presenta Tomoyo tomando las dos manos de Emily y sonriéndole como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

- Mucho… Mucho gusto… - tartamudea Emily, sonrojándose.

- Bueno ahora que todos estamos reunidos… - comienza a decir el tigre de Bengala, pero se ve interrumpido por mi culpa, porque me subí sobre el y lo observe.

- Es magnifico – le digo a Tomoyo - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Me llamo Riven y…

- ¡Hablas! Que increíble… – dice Emily sorprendida y comienza a acariciar el cuello de Riven.

- ¡Pueden dejar de interrumpirme! – grita enojado Riven. Asustándonos a Emily y a mí.

- No te enojes querido Riv – dice Tomoyo riéndose – continua…

Riv deja que me baje de su lomo. Y da un gran suspiro para proseguir.

- Lo que quiero decir es que necesito que partamos ahora, Syaoran, debes venir con nosotros para salvar a Sakura y al amo Clow – me dice, el imponente Tigre tiene un semblante serio.

- Esta bien, partamos cuanto antes.

- ¡Que bien! Con tu ayuda de seguro será más fácil vencer – se alegra Riv.

- Pero quiero que quede claro que esto no lo hago por Clow, si no que lo hago por Sakura.

- No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir – me dice Tomoyo, la miro a los ojos y veo que ella tambien sufre mucho por esta situación.

Me monto en el lomo de Riven y Tomoyo se monta tras de mi. Riv comienza a posicionarse para poder despegar. Emily nos observa desde lejos. ¿La tendré que dejar aquí? Ahora que comenzaba a caerme tan bien.

- ¿Qué haces ahí niña? – pregunta sorpresivamente Riv a Emily y agrega para alegría mía y de todos – Tu tambien vienes, monta.

La cara de Emily se ilumino y muy entusiasta monto detrás de Tomoyo. Riven desplegó sus blancas alas, de tipo dragón. Y nos elevamos rápidamente. Al elevarnos, Emily perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi cae.

- Ven, afírmate de mi cintura, así estarás mas segura – le dice dulcemente Tomoyo a Emily, y esta… ruborizándose a mas no poder… rodea la cintura de Tomoyo con sus brazos. Tomoyo le sonríe y agrega – Así esta mejor, que bueno que vienes con nosotros.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Emily.

- A donde mas… a donde mas podríamos dirigirnos ¡Londres! – digo entusiasmado y Riven nos lleva mas allá de las blancas nubes, por arriba de ellas… hacia el sol. Sakura haya voy, te rescatare cueste lo que cueste.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis:**

- Bien Sakura, perfecto.

- Señor Eriol, ahora… ¿Qué es lo que estoy aprendiendo?

- A manejar al espada mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que yo.

- Pero Señor, yo no quiero ser mejor que usted.

- Querida Sakura si quieres matar a ese tal Shaoran… tú… debes ser la mejor de todas. Ahora prosigue con tu entrenamiento.

La chica de cabellos castaños sostenía una noble espada entre sus manos. Estaba rodeada por cinco hombres, tambien equipados con espadas. Y desde un rincón, el mal observa a su discípulo. Eriol, sentado en un sillón burdeo, da instrucciones a Sakura sobre el manejo de la espada. Entonces los cinco hombres se lanzan en ataque hacia la joven y esta, para sorpresa de ellos, les quita su vida tan solo en un minuto.

- Muy bien querida, muy bien.

Y la chica le sonríe a su maestro.

En un callejón de la calle Gardenian.

- ¡No me digas que nos perdimos! – grita Emily a Riven, esta enojadísima.

- ¡Claro que no! – le contesta Riven, no se cual de los dos esta mas enojado – Es solo que no recuerdo en que lugar esta el Templo, pero ya lo encontraremos. No debe estar muy lejos.

- Ya cálmense – les digo a los dos – preguntaremos a aquel señor de la esquina.

Entonces me acerco en plan amigable a un sujeto que estaba en una esquina esperando a cruzar. El sujeto me mira de los pies a la cabeza.

- Where this the temple of the four faces? – le digo con mal acento ingles, preguntándole donde se encuentra el Templo de las cuatro caras.

El tipo no me contesta, y tampoco se dispone a cruzar la calle, solo quedan cinco segundos para que la luz verde cambie a roja de nuevo. Entonces recibo un gran puñetazo en mi nariz, caigo al suelo y siento como el tipo al que le había preguntado sobre el templo me estaba quitando mi brazalete de plata que tenia el símbolo de mi clan, y que luego se iba corriendo. No pude detenerlo, el tipo me había roto la nariz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me pregunta Emily ayudándome a pararme – Ese tipo te dio un buen golpe.

- No te preocupes, solo me robo mi brazalete, pero eso no tiene importancia.

- Bien, porque debemos volver al callejón, Riv tiene algo que decirnos.

Sigo a Emily hasta el callejón donde Riv esta escondido junto a Tomoyo. Debemos encontrar el Templo de las cuatro Caras, ahí un amigo de Riv nos dirá que es lo que debemos hacer para encontrar a Clow.

- ¿Y bien que paso? – pregunta Tomoyo al verme sangrando de la nariz.

- Pues ese tipo al que le pregunte, me golpeo y luego me robo – le contesto sonriéndole para no preocuparla – pero eso da lo mismo.

- Pero ponte este pañuelo, así detendrá un poco la sangre – me dice Tomoyo, ofreciéndome el pañuelo que llevaba como cinturón.

- Bueno, bueno… ya encontré el Templo de las cuatro Caras – dice Riven convirtiéndose en un gatito blanco con rayas negras y con dos pequeñas alas de dragón saliendo de su espalda – Debemos dirigirnos a la taberna de la calle 43.

- Bien, vamos. – dice Emily saliendo del callejón, sola.

Aun debemos enseñarle muchas cosas a esta niña. No tenemos porque caminar. Riven nos tele transportara hacia haya. Aun debe aprender.

- ¿Por qué no vienen? – Pregunta confundida Emily – No me digan que me dejaran aquí sola y sin nada.

- Que cosas dices – se ríe Tomoyo, y toma a Emily de la mano – ven, Riven nos tele transportara.

Y los tres formamos un círculo alrededor de Riv, todos tomados de las manos. Riv pronuncio unas palabras, un hechizo. Una energía nos envolvió. Y en cuestión de segundos, ya no estábamos allí. Lo único que quedaba de nosotros era una pequeña marca de quemadura en el piso.

No veía a los demás, solo sentía que aun estábamos tomados de las manos. Entonces caí fuertemente sobre algo, que se rompió en miles de pedazos. ¡Que dolor!

- ¡Maldita sea! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas - ¿Estamos en la taberna?

- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! No puedo salir de aquí – oigo gritar a Emily. Me levanto con un poco de dificultades, había caído encima del parabrisas de un auto y este se había echo trizas. Emily había caído dentro de un tarro de basura.

- Yo te ayudo – le dije y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a salir. Cuando estuvo fuera del basurero oí como Riven y Tomoyo reían - ¿De que se ríen ustedes dos?

- De nada, de nada – me contesta Tomoyo, aun riéndose. Ellos eran los únicos que habían caído de pie y en el lugar correcto.

- Vamos, entremos – digo empujando una puerta vieja y con un estruendoso chillido.

Los demás me siguen y penetramos en una taberna del tipo antro de mafiosos. Un silencio incomodo nos rodea, todos callan y nos miran. Llegamos a la barra, y un sujeto como de dos metros, gordo y sucio nos pregunta que queremos tomar. Nadie responde. Todos desconfiamos de este lugar y de las personas que hay a nuestro alrededor. Ninguno de nosotros seria tan tonto como para…

- ¡Señor yo quiero un zumo de naranja! - ¡Que! Emily que haces, no deberías.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Buscamos a un amigo de Riv. – le susurro a Emily, muy bajo para que solo ella escuche – Debemos tener cuidado.

- ¡Ah, si! ¡Oiga señor! – Dice Emily al tabernero – Usted conoce a alguien que conozca de magia ¿cierto?

- Claro, por el pasillo, al lado izquierdo del baño… - contesta el tabernero apuntando hacia una puerta al final del pasillo. – Su zumo señorita.

- ¡Gracias, señor! Aquí esta su dinero – le dice Emily y ante el asombro de los demás, se dirige como tal cosa hacia la puerta - ¡Vamos!

Tomoyo, con Riven escondido en su maleta, sigue a Emily por el pasillo. Yo las sigo desde atrás. ¿Cómo puede ser que consiguiera esa información tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso conocía al tabernero ese? Quiero respuestas. Me acerco a Emily y camino a su lado.

- Oye ¿Cómo es eso de conseguir respuestas tan rápidamente? – le pregunto, evitando mirarla.

- Pues veras el es mi tío, hermano de mi padre… tu sabes – me dice despreocupadamente. Le iba a preguntar algo más, pero agrego sonriente – Ya llegamos, esta es la puerta.

No es algo increíble como me lo esperaba. Más bien es una puerta carcomida por las termitas. Patético. Riv salio de la maleta de Tomoyo. Todos miramos la puerta, nervioso. Alcé una mano y gire el pómulo de la puerta. La abrí y vi, aunque por pocos segundos, algo increíble… el universo ante mí. Luego algo nos succiono hacia adentro…

Viajábamos a una velocidad indescriptible hacia un centro de luz. Íbamos a traspasar esa gran barrera. Estábamos cada vez mas cerca. Una luz pura y blanca nos rodeaba y trataba de cegarnos. Oculte mis ojos tras mis manos para no cerrarlos. La luz era cada vez más fuerte. ¡Maldita sea! Siento que mi corazón va a estallar. Siento como mis brazos y mis piernas quieren separarse de mi cuerpo. Este es el fin, el fin. El centro de luz nos devora. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¡Tomoyo! ¡Riven! ¡Emily!

- ¡SAKURA! – alcanzo a gritar antes de que el centro de luz nos devore.

Oscuridad. Nada más que oscuridad.

- ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Argggh! Pero que… - grito despertándome súbitamente.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro de frente con un rostro muy conocido. Esa criatura, un león con alas, estaba aplastándome. Miro hacia un lado, un joven de cabellera gris me observaba, me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

- Por favor, Kerberos, quítate de encima – le digo a la bestia y esta me sonríe amigablemente. Esos eran los amigos de Riven: Kerberos y Yue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete:**

Miro a mí alrededor, mientras me pongo en pie lentamente, abstraído por el asombro ante lo que estoy viendo. Estoy parado sobre la nada, siento que toco suelo, pero no hay nada a mis pies… es como si flotara. El universo esta debajo mió, a cada uno de mis lados y sobre mi. A mi izquierda veo como dos planetas chocan, debajo mió esta la galaxia Andrómeda, cruzando el cosmos llenos de luminiscencias… a mi derecha escucho una explosión, una supernova. Entonces giro para ver que hay tras de mi y veo un cometa, una bengala blanquecina que cruza a toda velocidad por enfrente de mis ojos. Todo esto es maravilloso.

- Así que por fin despertaste – me dice Yue, sereno como siempre.

- Si – le digo un poco avergonzado, saliendo de mi estado de asombro - conoces a…

- Si… ya la conocí, posee una magia interna muy poderosa – me contesta el guardián, refiriéndose a Emily.

Entonces un rotundo silencio rondo por el lugar. Nadie decía ni una palabra. Nadie quería decir nada. Entonces Riven se convirtió a su forma natural, y se sentó junto a Kerberos. Todos lo miramos, esperando a que hablase, pero eso no sucedió. Entonces, Tomoyo se levanto y se paro frente a Yue.

- Querido Yue, tu sabes la razón de nuestra visita – le dijo Tomoyo al tranquilo guardián, que la miraba detenidamente a los ojos – Necesitamos que nos expliques que esta sucediendo. ¿Por qué mi guardián dice que debemos salvar a Sakura y a Clow? ¿Salvarlos de que? Aun no lo sabemos. Lo que sabemos es que Sakura debe casarse con Eriol en contra de su voluntad, pero… ¿Por qué?

- Tomoyo… tu has escuchado alguna vez el termino "Cada cual tiene dos lados, dos lados de una misma moneda" - le dice el guardián a modo de respuesta.

- Si, la he escuchado.

- Pues esa frase es lo que describe perfectamente lo que le esta sucediendo al amo Clow. Se los explicare… En el cuerpo de Eriol habitan dos seres muy diferentes entre si. Uno es el Eriol que ustedes conocen, pero el otro es un demonio antiguo. Lo siento Riven…

- ¿Por qué lo dices Yue? – pregunta preocupado Riven.

- Lo que pasa es que ya no podemos salvar a Clow, su alma ha sido destruida para dar paso a su otra entidad.

- No… - se lamenta Riven en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero yo no lamento la muerte del antiguo Clow, y aunque yo sea su descendiente, no siento ninguna pena por esta perdida. Lo que lamento es que ahora ni siquiera se con que sujeto o entidad se encuentra mi querida Sakura.

- Yue… debes decirme algo.

- ¿Que Shaoran?

- Puede que te suene un poco irrespetuoso, pero yo por la única razón que vine hasta aquí es para salvar a mi querida Sakura – le digo impaciente al guardián – Así que… ¿Cómo llego hasta donde se encuentra ella con ese demonio?

- Deberán buscar a los Guerreros de las cuatro naciones – me contesta un poco molesto Yue, lo he herido, lo se, pero primero que todo, por arriba de todos esta el bienestar de Sakura.

- Esta bien. Gracias – me levanto para irme, pero alguien me detiene, es Emily que me hace señas para que observe algo. Sigo la dirección en que apunta su dedo y veo como Kerberos sostiene algo en su boca, queriendo que yo lo tome.

Me acerco al guardián del Sol lentamente, y tomo el objeto que él sostiene. Es un pergamino, lo abro y comienzo a leer.

"Los guerreros de las cuatro naciones: Aire, Fuego, Agua y Tierra. Los cuatro elementos que mantienen en equilibrio la Tierra. Ellos guardan el secreto para abrir la puerta hacia la dimensión Oscura. Donde los demonios gobiernan y el azufre es como el oxigeno. El guerrero Agua gobierna la región Sur, él es el guerrero de los maremotos y las inundaciones. El guerrero Fuego es amo y señor de la zona Norte, él te hará cenizas con tan solo mirarte; sus ojos hacen estallar tu corazón y luego queman tu cuerpo hasta que ya de él no quede nada. El guerrero Tierra rey de toda la zona Oeste es el dueño de todo los movimientos sísmicos, el cavará tu propia tumba con gusto; te aplastara con montañas que el moverá con solo chasquear sus dedos. Y por último, el más temido, el guerrero Aire, el misterioso emperador de toda la zona Este. Con el debes tener mucho cuidado intrépido guerrero porque es escurridizo como el mismo viento que el gobierna, forma huracanes y tornados con solo pedirlo. Cuidado con él y con todo los demás. Si los vences podrás llegar a la entrada a la Dimensión Oscura"

- Entonces Sakura se encuentra en la Dimensión Oscura…

Enrollé el pergamino y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación sin despedirme de nadie, quiero estar solo… Emily me sigue. Tomoyo y Riven se despiden con una reverencia de los dos guardianes y se van.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta Emily enojada - No te entiendo, después de leer ese pergamino te fuiste como si tal cosa. Sin despedirte de nadie.

- Lo que pasa es que no me siento capaz de afrontar a tales guerreros – le digo, siento vergüenza de mirarla a la cara.

- Pero… no era que tanto deseabas salvar a tu novia – me dice sentándose junto a mi.

- No es mi novia. Más encima, tú no entiendes.

- Y como quieres que entienda si tu de lo único que hablas es de salvar a tu amada y no te preocupas por pensar en ti… en tus sentimientos… deberías… - pero no pudo continuar ya que una bofetada la hizo callar. Suaves lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

- ¡Ninguna vaga me va a venir a decir que debo hacer! – le grite, mientras le pegaba una bofetada en el rostro para que callara. Ella se levanto lentamente, una de sus manos se posó sobre la mejilla donde le había pegado, me dirige una mirada de odio.

- No pensé, Perezoso, que pensabas eso de mí… - me dice Emily, y se comienza a alejar por el pasillo.

- Emily… yo…

- No digas mas, se lo que quieres… las vagas no se juntan con herederos de clanes famosos ¿no? – Me dice mientras se aleja y desaparece por una esquina, por ultimo la oigo gritarme - ¡Te odio!

- Te dejare pensar Shaoran, ve y reta al guerrero del Aire, si no lo haces, pues seguiremos sin ti. – me dice Tomoyo pasando junto a mi y mirándome con reproche – Como tu alguna vez dijiste. Nuestra misión es salvar a Sakura, y es lo que pienso hacer.

- ¡Bien, vete! – le grito. Y la penumbra del pasillo me rodea. Estoy solo.

En la Dimensión Oscura. Sakura y Eriol dan un paseo por el jardín del castillo. El jardín no es muy alegre que digamos: árboles muertos por todos lados, el pasto morado… oscuro, el cielo ennegrecido, con nubes negras surcándolo y una luna roja coronándolo.

- Es hermoso – dice Sakura dando vueltas alrededor de los infinitos árboles del jardín.

- ¿Qué es hermoso querida? – pregunta Eriol viendo como Sakura baila cerca de él.

- Todo… la luna, el cielo… es tan oscuro – dice abrazando a su señor – Me encanta.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte? – pregunta Eriol tomando suavemente por la barbilla a Sakura.

- Solo si me quedara con usted, señor.

- Claro querida, te quedaras conmigo.

- Venga señor, baile conmigo – dice la joven de ojos esmeralda tomando de las manos a su compañero y arrastrándolo a un claro, donde bailaron al ritmo de los sonidos del bosque.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho:**

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Es un idiota! – grita Emily por la calle, esta enojadísima. No lo ayudara, de eso esta segura, no ayudara a ese malagradecido. En eso alguien la llama.

- ¡Emily! Espera.

- T-Tomoyo… - dice insegura Emily, esperando a su compañera en la boca del metro - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Estas bien, aun tienes enrojecida tu mejilla - le dice Tomoyo posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Emily, provocando el sonrojo de esta. – Que tonto por parte de Shaoran haberte pegado.

- No te preocupes. ¿Dónde esta Riv?

- El fue a buscar al Guerrero Fuego. ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas?

- Bueno, yo volvía a casa. Iré al aeropuerto y de allí volveré a mi ciudad.

- No te vallas. Yo iré en busca del Guerrero Tierra – le dice Tomoyo a la rubia, tomandola por el brazo y bajando al metro – Porque no me acompañas.

- E-Esta bien… te acompaño… - le contesta Emily, su mente dice que se valla… que se aleje de toda esa gente, que se aleje de Shaoran, Riv y de Tomoyo. Pero su corazón no puede negarse a esa dulce sonrisa de su compañera. La muchacha sigue a su pálida compañera hasta que se suben en un vagón.

El tren avanza a toda velocidad por el riel al aire libre, van pasando sobre un puente de más de sesenta metros de altura. Ya es de noche y en el vagón no hay nadie más que Emily y Tomoyo. Las luces de las estrellas alumbran el vagón, ya que las luces del tren no funcionan. Ninguna de las dos muchachas dice nada. Tomoyo mira el bosque por la ventana y Emily mira a Tomoyo, sonrojada.

Las luces la hacen ver muy bella piensa Emily. Esta pensando en sus problemas cuando siente una extraña presencia. Entonces mira por la ventana del otro lado del vagón y ve como una ola de barro y tierra se acerca con una furia indescriptible hacia ellas.

- Oh, no…

Emily toma a Tomoyo por la cintura, y de una patada rompe los cristales de la ventana y salta por esta con una asombrada y confundida Tomoyo, aferrandose a su cuerpo. Mientras caen a toda velocidad del puente, Emily ve como el tren es devorado por la gran ola de tierra y que de esta emerge un hombre con armadura. El tren cae a su lado y se estrella contra el suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

- ¡Emily! – grito Tomoyo.

Aun estaban cayendo. Emily apunto al suelo con su mano y lanzo un haz de luz que al chocar contra el suelo amortiguo la caída, hasta que las dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo suavemente. El hombre todavía las buscaba. Emily y Tomoyo se ocultaron entre los árboles del bosque donde habían caído.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Se que están ocultas en alguna parte! – Gritaba el hombre mientras volaba por encima de las cabezas de Emily y Tomoyo - ¡Yo soy el Guerrero Tierra y se que ustedes han venido a desafiarme!

- Tomoyo quédate aquí, yo iré a luchar contra este sujeto - dijo Emily tomando por los hombros a su compañera – Es mejor que solo una vaya, así si soy derrotada tu podrás vencerlo ya que estará cansado.

- Pero seria mejor luchar juntas… no puedo dejarte sola… somos un equipo…

- Y por eso mismo – le contesta la joven a su afligida compañera - como miembro de nuestro equipo debo velar por la seguridad de mis compañeros. Hazme caso.

- Esta bien, me quedare aquí. Pero me prometes volver.

- Claro – le mintió Emily. Y salio de su escondite.

No estaba segura de poder ganar, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder sobrevivir. Subió al techo de un vagón que estaba cerca y comenzo a agitar los brazos en el aire para llamar la atención de su contrincante.

- ¡Oye tu! ¿Me buscabas? – le gritó Emily al hombre que estaba volando por encima de los vagones del descarrilado tren. Este la observo y aterrizo frente a ella.

- Así que tu eres la muchacha que me va a retar – dice burlonamente el Guerrero Tierra, mientras avanzaba hacia Emily – Puedo dejar que te vayas, porque tu no eres un buen contrincante para…

- ¡Cállate y prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida! – grita la joven desenfundando su espada y cortando el aire en dirección al hombro del guerrero. Pero la espada nunca llego a tocar al guerrero, ya que este la paró en seco aprisionándola entre sus dos manos.

- Tuviste la oportunidad de salir viva de esto, ahora perecerás – le dice el guerrero a Emily, y en segundos un puño se hunde en el estomago de la joven, con tal fuerza que la hizo traspasar el techo del vagón.

Maldita sea, mi brazo… creo que esta roto piensa Emily mientras se arrastra para esconderse detrás de un asiento. El guerrero Tierra entro por el agujero en el techo y comenzo a buscar a Emily.

- ¡¿Por qué te escondes niña?! – Pregunta el guerrero - ¡Acaso tienes miedo! ¡Cobarde!

El guerrero ha tocado la nota sensible, Emily no permite que nadie la llame cobarde. Porque ella no lo es. Emily salta de su escondite hacia el guerrero y con su espada enfrente, el guerrero no reacciona rápidamente y la espada atraviesa el costado del hombre. Emily esboza una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Gane… - susurra la joven, esperando a que su contrincante caiga muerto. Ya que lo mas probable es que le haya perforado el estomago.

- ¿Crees que me has ganado? - pregunta el guerrero, que aun tiene clavada en el costado la espada de Emily - ¡Pues no lo creo!

Emily sorprendida por las palabras del guerrero pierde su concentración, el guerrero Tierra se da cuenta de esto, saca la espada de su costado y enseguida la clava en el mismo lugar donde Emily lo había herido, pero esta vez el herido no era el guerrero, si no Emily.

Las pupilas de Emily se empequeñecen. La joven se toca el lugar donde tiene atravesada la espada y ve como la sangre comienza a caer al suelo. Entonces el guerrero Tierra la golpea, lanzándola contra la puerta trasera del vagón. La puerta se rompe con el impacto y Emily cae metros mas allá, dejando un camino de sangre en su recorrido. Voy a morir piensa Emily, sus ojos comienzan a nublarse y solo puede ver una silueta que esta levantando algo grande. El maldito me va a aplastar.

- ¡Te di la oportunidad de vivir! Ahora la has perdido, al igual que perderás tu miserable vida – dice el guerrero mientras levanta una gran roca sobre su cabeza – Morir aplastada no es tan malo. Te daré una sepultura digna.

Pero de repente la gran roca que sostenía el guerrero se rompe y los pedazos caen encima de él. Sorprendido se da vuelta y una gran energía lo golpea haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – pregunta desconcertado el guerrero.

Emily ve como alguien se le acerca y se arrodilla junto a ella. Siente como alguien le quita cuidadosamente la espada de su herida. Entonces unas suaves manos toman las suyas y la acarician.

- Emily… Te sacare de aquí… - le dice una dulce voz.

- Tomoyo… no debiste salir de tu escondite… - dice dificultosamente la joven.

- Pero no podía dejar que te mataran.

- ¡Cuidado!

Tomoyo toma la espada y con ella trata de desviar el ataque del guerrero Tierra. El hombre le esta lanzando miles de estacas que saca desde el suelo. Tomoyo mueve magistralmente la espada para destruir cada una de estas estacas, para poder proteger a Emily. Pero la espada poco a poco se va trizando, no resistirá mucho.

- Vamos Tomoyo, escapa – dice Emily apoyándose en un árbol para levantarse – yo me encargare de este...

- Claro que no…

Tomoyo no puede detener todas las estacas. La espada comienza a caerse en pequeños pedazos…

- Por favor… Por favor no te rompas ahora – pero de nada sirve la suplica de Tomoyo y la espada se rompe en cuatro partes cayendo al suelo y dejando indefensa a la chica. Tomoyo cruza sus brazos por delante de su cuerpo y trata de resistir así los ataques del guerrero. Este no la deja usar sus poderes.

- ¡Tonta! ¡Como te atreves a desafiarme! – le grita el guerrero mientras lanza mas y mas estacas hacia Tomoyo – Viendo que tu amiga casi muere en tres golpes tu tratas de salvarla… que heroico pero a la vez que estupido.

- ¡Cállate! – grita Tomoyo y una gran energía se expande desde su cuerpo formando un gran campo de fuerza, que impide que los ataques del guerrero pueda afectarle.

El Guerrero Tierra retrocede unos pasos. La pálida chica comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia su contrincante. La energía que esta a su alrededor en forma de campo de fuerza ahora se transforma en grandes rayos azules que caen del cielo. Los ojos de Tomoyo ya no son los mismos, se han puesto de un color azul eléctrico y expresan un gran sentimiento de furia.

- ¡Retrocede niña! – le ordena el guerrero a Tomoyo, pero esta no obedece y en lugar de eso recoge un pedazo de la espada rota y lo aprisiona entre sus manos. Lo aprisiona con tal fuerza que comienza a caer sangre por entre sus dedos.

- Pagaras por haber lastimado a Emily – dice Tomoyo lentamente, disfrutando del miedo que ella le produce al guerrero Tierra – Ahora deberás morir para pagar por tu insolencia.

- De que hablas…

- Tomoyo… - susurra Emily, no puede creer lo que esta viendo. Esa no es Tomoyo, es otra persona. Emily se desmaya, ha perdido mucha sangre.

Entonces Tomoyo se lanza desenfrenadamente contra el caballero y da un certero corte en el aire. La cabeza del guerrero Tierra cae al suelo, metros más allá. Y Tomoyo sonríe. Un aura oscura la envuelve.

- Perdiste – dice Tomoyo clavando el pedazo de espada en el cuerpo inerte del hombre – el primero a caído solo faltan tres.

Los rayos de energía cesan su estruendo y desparecen. Tomoyo vuelve a la normalidad y se dirige hacia Emily. La toma en brazos, una mano por debajo de las rodillas y otra sosteniéndola por los hombros, y le susurra en el oído.

- Volvamos con los demás.

Y Tomoyo comienza a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

Rayos de luna rojizos entran por la ventana y alumbran el sofá donde Sakura y Eriol platican. Eriol esta preocupado.

- Señor ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunta Sakura tomando una de las manos de Eriol y besándola agrega - ¿Hay algún problema?

- No querida.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué mi señor me muestra solo una cara de preocupación?

- Pues veras, uno de los guerreros que guardan la entrada a nuestra dimensión ha sido muerto hace pocas horas.

- Pero aun quedan tres.

- Siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas mi amada Sakura – le dice Eriol mirando dulcemente a Sakura. Esta le sonríe – Pero algo bueno pasó hoy.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Señor?

- Mi plan marcha a la perfección – dice Eriol soltando una pequeña risita – Uno de mis sirvientes ha depositado el mal en una persona que esta con nuestros enemigos. Esta persona pronto nos ayudara.

- Que bueno Señor. Y… ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

- Dos semanas, querida, solo faltan dos semanas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nueve:**

- Ya despertaste… ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta Tomoyo a una Emily que aun no vuelve a la realidad correctamente.

- T-Tomoyo… ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta el guerrero Tierra? – dice Emily incorporándose y poniéndose en pose de defensa.

- Tranquila, el Guerrero Tierra descansa con las estrellas y ahora tu debes descansar – dice Tomoyo tomando a su compañera y volviéndola a recostar en el mullido sillón agrega – Debes tener hambre… te preparare un pastel que de seguro te encantara.

- No, Tomoyo… no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- No digas mas, preparare el pastel y lo comerás… ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

- Si…

Y un rayo alumbro el salón donde las miradas de dos jóvenes se cruzaban en un remolino de amor contenido. Ese mismo rayo fue el que alumbro los ojos de Shaoran, haciéndolos destellar como dos bengalas.

- ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Muéstrate! – grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Estoy aquí, parado bajo la lluvia, empapado hasta mas no poder y con un frió de ultratumba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Estoy aquí esperando al Guerrero Aire, pero pareciera que no quisiese aparecer. Me pase toda la tarde escalando la montaña mas alta de Londres y mis ropas están llenas de barro. Talvez me equivoqué al pensar que aquí viviría ese tal guerrero. Entonces de un árbol cercano observo como caen hojas que vuelan por el aire, impulsadas por el viento. El viento. Él se acerca, entonces una ráfaga muy poderosa de viento me golpea por la espalda… haciéndome caer varios metros en una cuesta, rodaba por la pendiente golpeándome contra raíces y rocas hasta que pude agarrarme de una de las raíces de un árbol y detener mi caída. Volví a subir.

- ¡Acaso así planeas matarme! ¡Cobarde! ¡¿Acaso te da miedo mostrarte ante mí?! – pregunte enérgico mientras subía la cuesta hacia la sima.

Otra fuerte ráfaga de viento fue la respuesta, y volando por lo aires fui a estrellarme contra una gran roca, esta se rompió en pequeños pedazos que cayeron sobre mi. Me levante y retome la subida de la cuesta.

- Osas venir a mi lugar de reposo y molestar mi tranquilidad…

- No… hables… como… si fueras… la gran… cosa – dije dificultosamente, los golpes que recibí impedían que hablara bien a causa del dolor. Una suave brisa recorrió mis cabellos, desordenándolos. La maleza a mi alrededor bailaba suavemente, coreada por el canto del viento. A lo lejos, en la cima, distinguí una silueta – Guerrero Aire…

Entonces, el viento detuvo su andar. Y todo quedo tranquilo, inmóvil. Cerré los ojos y trate de agudizar mi audición. Solo estoy yo y esta basta oscuridad que me rodea. Algo se mueve detrás de mi… siento como se acerca lentamente, ya que no puede evitar mecer algunas ramas de arbustos, produciendo un suave roce que me dice donde se encuentra y a que distancia. Guerrero Aire, no me podrás atacar tan fácilmente como crees.

Entonces siento como un fuerte golpe de aire se acerca por detrás mió, doy media vuelta y en el momento justo del ataque comienzo a girar mi espada como un ventilador; contrarrestando el ataque del guerrero. Pero no puedo resistir en un mismo lugar, trato pero… la fuerza de la ráfaga del Guerrero Aire me hace retroceder algunos metros, dejando un surco en el piso ya que no muevo mis pies y esto hace que se entierren en el suelo debido al ataque.

- Acaso estarás así toda tu vida… porque yo puedo estarlo… pero ¿Podrás tú? – me pregunta el vanidoso guerrero, refiriéndose a mi técnica de defensa. Yo no contesto, deberé ingeniármelas para esquivar el ataque.

Entonces observo que junto a mi hay una roca relativamente plana, tengo una idea que puede que funcione.

- Ves, ya comienzas a flaquear – me dice el guerrero tratando de burlarse.

- Acaso crees ser el mejor – le digo desafiante. Esto debería enojarlo y distraerlo por unos segundos.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! – me contesta molesto, cerrando los ojos. Es mi oportunidad.

Comienzo a girar mi espada con una mano y con la otra, tomo la roca, y salto. El guerrero Tierra mira sorprendido. Entonces uso la roca como deslizador y me deslizo sobre su ráfaga de viento, como si fuera agua. Saco mi espada y al pasar velozmente junto al guerrero trato de enterrarla en su hombro para llegar hasta su corazón, pero el se da cuenta de mi táctica y me lanza en dirección contraria a donde esta el. Solo alcance a hacerle un pequeño corte en la cara, y eso basto para enfurecerlo aun más.

- ¡Mi rostro, maldita sea! ¡Pagaras caro tu insulto! Yo controlo el viento y con el puedo traer grandes desgracias a este mundo.

- Pero yo te puedo detener… - le digo blandiendo mi espada frente a mi. Esperando cualquier ataque.

- Mi maestro y amo siempre me dijo que para vencer en una batalla debes cansar al enemigo… - me dice levitando más allá de mi alcance – Pero yo no te voy a cansar, te voy a dañar hasta que quedes inmovilizado, en estado cata tónico.

- Y como harás eso, tu solo controlas el viento y eso no es suficiente como para abatirme.

- Claro que el viento no es suficiente, pero yo no controlo solamente el viento… por eso me llaman el Guerrero mas poderoso.

- Como es eso…

- Observa… - me dice alzando sus manos al cielo, entonces la lluvia comenzo a caer mas fuerte aun, haciendo que el suelo se convirtiera en un charco húmedo y resbaladizo. Los pequeños rayos que antes caían ahora se habían convertido en grandes energías que al chocar contra el suelo pulverizaban todo lo que estaba a cinco metros de diámetro. El viento comenzo a girar alrededor mió y del guerrero, formando un huracán, esto era una barrera de la que no podría salir.

- Controlas el clima…

- Exactamente – me dice mirándome con unos ojos sádicos de color azul blanquecino – y además veras que con mi sutil viento traeré desde lejos tu desgracia.

Al oír esto me percato como, a lo lejos, una nube de humo verde musgo se acerca pronta por el horizonte. ¿De que se trataba todo esto? ¿Qué era ese humo que se acercaba? Entonces el Guerrero Aire comenzo a descender mientras su armadura lo cubría completamente, lo cubría hasta que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedo al descubierto. Entonces la nube de humo verdoso se situó arriba nuestro y con la lluvia comenzo a desintegrarse poco a poco.

Yo no llevaba ninguna armadura encima, solo mi ropa me protegía. Seguía blandiendo mi espada frente a mí, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos comencé a sentir como mi piel se quemaba. Mire de reojo a mi alrededor, las pocas plantas que no fueron cubiertas por la lluvia se estaban quemando. ¿Qué significaba esto? Entonces me fije como mi cuerpo comenzaba a despedir humo.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – pregunto al Guerrero Aire, mientras este, de cada uno de sus brazos, saca dos espadas. Me apunta con una, riendo, y me contesta.

- Ese humo que ves sobre nosotros son desperdicios tóxicos que traje desde la ciudad y al juntarse con las gotas de agua que caen se produce la lluvia acida. – Me dice como respuesta a mi pregunta – Esta lluvia te ira debilitando y dañándote poco a poco hasta que ya no puedas ni moverte por el dolor. Mi armadura me protege y no sufro ningún daño. Y para mala suerte tuya, no podrás escapar ya que si tratas de cruzar esa barrera tu cuerpo serás desmembrado antes de llegar al otro lado.

Y dicho esto el guerrero comienza a tratar de dañarme con sus espadas, yo esquivo cada uno de sus ataques, pero la lluvia acida comienza a surtir efecto y mi piel comienza a abrirse sola haciendo que la sangre brote en pequeñas cantidades por todas partes de mi cuerpo. Entre patadas, giros, saltos y estocadas, el ágil guerrero logra traspasar un de mis hombros con una de sus espadas y levantándome del suelo me provoca tres heridas profundas en mi torso. Me deja caer al suelo, desangrándome. La lluvia comienza a entrar en mis heridas y un ardor intenso hace que me revuelque de dolor en el suelo.

- Ahora que estas herido agregare otro factor a la lucha y así veremos que tan fuerte eres – me dice alejándose de mi unos metros. El guerrero comienza a hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos y entonces, desde el mismísimo suelo, una neblina blanca comienza a rodearme. Me levanto lentamente, aun me duelen las heridas, es niebla.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto con un tono que debió haber denotado confianza, pero mas que eso pareció un tono de miedo.

- Todo humano que quiera retar y vencer al amo Clow, deberá valerse de más de un sentido.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Esta niebla helada te cegara por completo y deberás valerte solo de tus otros sentidos.

Eso si que era un problema. Alrededor mió solo veía niebla y más niebla. Mi vista se volvió inservible, cerré los ojos y me concentre en mis otros sentidos para desarrollar su máximo poder.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunta Emily entre carcajadas. Tomoyo le había lanzado un montón de harina a la cara.

- Así te ves bien – le contesta Tomoyo irónicamente.

- ¡Pues si yo me veo bien, tu debes verte mejor! – exclamo feliz Emily, mientras tomaba una gran porción de harina y se la lanzaba a Tomoyo. Esta ultima comenzo a correr por la gran cocina para escapar de su compañera, que la perseguía con el tarro de harina bajo el brazo, preparada para lanzarle su contenido en cualquier momento.

Entonces Tomoyo toma desde un estante un tubo con chocolate líquido en su interior. Emily de la sorpresa deja caer el tarro de harina y sale corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se encuentra Tomoyo. La pálida chica persigue a su compañera de muy cerca para mancharla. Las dos están felices. Entonces Emily se tropieza y cae de espalda al suelo, Tomoyo no alcanza a percatarse de que su compañera esta en el suelo y tambien se tropieza, cayendo sobre Emily. Las dos quedan mirándose por lago rato. Sus rostros están a escasos centímetros de distancia. Emily se ruboriza, al igual que Tomoyo.

- Tienes una mancha de chocolate junto a tus labios – dice Tomoyo acercando su mano lentamente al rostro de Emily. Ninguna de las dos trata de evitar el roce, ninguna de las dos trata de levantarse.

- No te molestes, yo lo limpio – dice Emily algo incomoda por la presencia de Tomoyo, siente el cuerpo de su compañera sobre ella y eso la hace sentir infinidad de cosas. Su mente dice que debe levantarse y olvidar lo ocurrido, pero su corazón se interpone y dice que se quede allí.

- No… déjame - dice Tomoyo y Emily no se mueve y deja a su compañera hacer. Pero no se espera la reacción de esta.

Tomoyo, en vez de limpiar la pequeña mancha con uno de sus dedos. Acerca cada vez más sus labios a los de Emily. Emily siente como los suaves labios de Tomoyo se posan en su rostro provocando que su corazón comience a acelerarse. Tomoyo limpia la pequeña mancha, pero no separa sus labios de la piel de su compañera, si no que comienza a acercarse más a los labios de Emily. Hasta que las dos muchachas se unen en un tibio y dulce beso, no dura ni un minuto. Pero para Emily y Tomoyo fueron horas que estuvieron así.

Emily no puede creerlo. Su corazón esta que explota. Esos labios suaves y con un sutil sabor a… chocolate, la cautivaron. Estaba como en estado de shock. Tomoyo le sonríe y se levanta, se dirige a la puerta y desde allí le hace señas a su compañera para que la siga, luego desaparece. Emily se levanta rápidamente y posa la punta de sus dedos en el lugar donde la había besado esa enigmática chica, aun sentía esa calidez en sus labios. Corre a la entrada de la cocina y desde allí ve como esa bella y pálida chica le sonríe mientras sube la escalera. Emily la sigue mientras con felicidad susurra su nombre…

- Tomoyo…

La lluvia no parecía querer acabar, quemaba mi piel y poco a poco me derrumbaba. La blanca neblina no me dejaba ver a mi adversario. Mis heridas me impedían moverme libremente. No me caía duda de que moriría, pero lucharía hasta el final. Entonces, mientras pensaba en esto, sentí como el acero cortaba el aire. Logre esquivar el ataque mortal del Guerrero Aire pero eso no era suficiente, no podía solo esquivar sus ataques, debo contraatacar.

Empuñe fuertemente mi espada y visualice mi entorno. Los ruidos que me rodeaban me daban un plano detallado de mí alrededor. Entonces sentí como el guerrero se acercaba por detrás para atacarme. En el momento en que su espada estaba por tocarme y herirme, me agache y trate de golpearlo en el estomago, pero el me esquivo quedando tras de mi; y con una de sus piernas me aplasto contra el barro.

- ¡Aaarrrgh! ¡Suéltame! – el maldito no dejaba que me levantara y me aplastaba contra un charco lleno de lluvia acida, me estaba quemando mas que antes. De mi cuerpo salían grandes bocanadas de humo, mi piel se quemaba hasta tal punto de provocar un humo constante. - ¡Maldito, suéltame!

- ¡No lo haré! Quiero que sufras… Además de que te sirve vivir, el motivo por el que luchas no te ama, solo desea tu muerte…

- Eso no es verdad… - susurro. Pero noto sinceridad en sus palabras. Sakura mándame una señal.

- Claro que lo es, ahora… ¡Sufre! – grita el guerrero aplastando mi hombro herido contra el barro. Dislocándome el brazo.

Me quedo inmóvil. Siento como las fuerzas me abandonan. Lo siento… Adiós Tomoyo. Adiós Emily, Riven. Perdónenme, pero no puedo seguir. Oigo como el Guerrero Aire se aleja lentamente, oigo como sus pasos resuenan en los charcos en que se mezclan barro, lluvia y sangre.

- No fuiste un gran contrincante muchacho, pero me divertí contigo – le oigo murmurarme. La lluvia acida cesa, gracias a Dios. La barrera de aire que nos rodeaba y los grandes rayos que había a nuestro alrededor se detienen. Y mi lecho de muerte queda en una relativa paz.

- Perdóname Sakura. No pude salvarte – le susurro a la nada de la montaña.

¡Aun tienes fuerzas, Shaoran, debes seguir!

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto, oigo una voz que me es conocida, pero no logro reconocerla. Es como un grito entre las sombras de mi pronta muerte.

Te amo Shaoran, juraste que me salvarías

- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

Te curare con la poca magia que me queda

- Sakura… perdóname…

Shaoran… ¿Te acuerdas la técnica que tu madre nos enseño?

- ¿"El corazón en llamas"?

Un aura dorada me rodea y me hace levitar unos centímetros. Siento una calidez que me llena y llega hasta mi corazón, revitalizándolo. Entonces me vi frente a mi amada, ella estaba con su vestido blanco… mirándome. Trate de acercarme, pero ella me detuvo con un gesto y me sonrió. Entonces percibí como mis heridas y quemaduras desaparecían de mi cuerpo y el dolor me abandonaba. Toque el suelo lentamente y me levante. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a Sakura, pero era obvio que no se encontraba allí.

Shaoran, te amo y tu me mas ¿Cierto?

- Si, de eso no debes tener dudas.

Entonces ve en mi busca

- Lo haré…

Y no olvides… El corazón en llamas

Mire la cuesta y observe como, metros mas allá, se encontraba el Guerrero Aire levitando y meditando. Tome mi espada y me lancé contra él, en segundos estaba a su lado, peleando. Las estocadas hábiles susurraban un siseante sonido al espacio, el choque del acero no era más que la ideal banda sonora que les acompañaba, y aquella sonrisa en mi rostro destacaba lo desconcertante del combate, pero ninguno de los dos frenó; seguimos atacándonos y defendiéndonos como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez lo era, pues el orgullo era una prioridad ante nuestra propia existencia.

-¿Ya está?- le pregunte burlonamente al guerrero entre estocadas, notando por los pequeños jadeos que emitía, que el cansancio se hacía con su cuerpo.- ¡Venga!... Puedes hacerlo mejor…

Los sablazos no tenían cordura, entonces el guerrero alzo su espada para atacarme y yo, viendo su descuido, enterré mi espada en su cuerpo. Sangre salto a mi rostro. Y el guerrero callo herido de muerte, pero no vencido. Entonces quise dar el golpe final.

- No sufrirás aunque quisiera… - y formando una esfera de energía entre las palmas de mis manos agregue – esta esfera que tu vez, es tu corazón y yo podría hacerlo explotar en tu pecho o solo detenerlo. Optare por lo segundo.

Y aplaste la pequeña esfera entre mis dos palmas. El guerrero emitió un pequeño quejido y luego callo muerto. Fui y tome mi espada y la guarde en su funda. Comencé a bajar la colina felizmente. No había perdido a Sakura del todo y ahora solo faltaba derrotar a dos guerreros, ya que Tomoyo me contó como ella y Emily habían derrotado al Guerrero Tierra. Comencé a bajar corriendo la cuesta.

- Iré a ayudar a Riven… - susurre.

La luna ya se estaba proclamando reina del cielo, y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer para acompañarla. El cielo se había tornado de un color morado azulino. Tomoyo miraba desde su habitación ese espectáculo. Emily abrió lentamente la puerta y entro a la habitación, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de si.

- Tomoyo… ya estoy aquí… - dice Emily atrapando en un abrazo a su compañera. La rubia poso su barbilla en el hombro de Tomoyo y esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su captora.

- Ves las estrellas… están felices.

- ¿Por qué razón? – pregunto Emily oliendo el aroma que emanaba de esa frágil criatura que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- Porque yo, su guardiana, ha encontrado a su amor – dice Tomoyo dándose vuelta y rodeando el cuello de Emily con sus brazo. – Emily… me gustas mucho. Mas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y me atrevo a decir que… Te amo.

- Tomoyo… yo tambien te amo y quiero que sigas junto a mí hasta el final.

Tomoyo le sonríe en señal de afirmación. Y para que Emily no dudara de su amor, la beso. Estuvieron así por lo que para ellas se torno una eternidad. Ninguna de las dos quería que se acabara, pero como siempre, la falta de aire las detuvo.

- Sabes… la luna ya a coronado el cielo – dijo Tomoyo mirando a la esfera plateada desde la ventana y comenzo a desvestirse quedando solo con su ropa interior, y metiéndose en la cama le señala a Emily – siempre he dormido sola entre frías paredes… ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Emily observo como Tomoyo se recostaba de espalda a la pared. La rubia observo a su amada, memorizando cada detalle de esa esplendida vista, no quería olvidar nada. Entonces se desvistió quedando tambien en ropa interior. Y metiéndose en la cama, se recostó de frente al rostro de su querida Tomoyo. La luz de la luna hacia que sus facciones se vieran aun más bellas de lo que nunca hubiera visto. Emily sonrió y acaricio con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Tomoyo.

- Te amo guardiana de las estrellas… - susurro Emily en el oído de Tomoyo. Esta dormía. Emily abrazo a su amada por la cintura y se fue de los brazos del dios Morfeo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo diez:**

El sol se asomaba por entre las grandes montañas. El cielo estaba de un color dorado, como todas las mañanas. Una muchacha abrió los ojos y en su cara se esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad infinita. Su mente era recorrida por infinidad de imágenes, todas reflejaban un momento que nunca podría olvidar. Una pálida chica sobre ella. Unos labios posándose sobre los suyos. Una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. La pálida chica le dice que la ama. Duermen una junto a la otra con solo las estrellas como testigos.

Emily se incorpora, no puede evitar sonreír. La ama demasiado, ama a Tomoyo con todo su ser. La luz del alba se cuela por ente las cortinas, iluminando la habitación. Nunca se había sentido tan bien de mañana. Comienza a palpar la cama buscando el suave cuerpo de Tomoyo, pero no logra dar con el. Mira a su lado, pero no hay nadie. En la cama solo se encuentra ella.

Se levanta rápidamente para buscar a Tomoyo. Entonces, al tocar el piso con sus pies, un escalofrió le recorre la espalda… la alfombra que cubre el suelo esta completamente mojada, es como si la habitación se hubiera inundado con el transcurso de la noche.

- Tomoyo… - susurra Emily con gran desconcierto. Un mal presentimiento se apodera de su corazón. Y corre hacia el primer piso.

Mientras baja las escaleras nota como todo el piso de la gran mansión esta inundado. Al llegar a bajo, y presa de la desesperación al no encontrar a Tomoyo por ninguna parte, cae al piso mojado, quedando empapada completamente. Pero eso no importa, nada importa ahora más que encontrar a Tomoyo.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! – grita una y otra vez, pero nadie le responde. Por su cara comienzan a caer finas lagrimas, lentas caen al suelo, produciendo un sonido melódico al chocar contra el agua. - ¡Tomoyo, respóndeme!

Emily se levanta y corre hacia la cocina, talvez ahí se encuentre su amada, pero nada. Busca en el jardín, nada. Busca en todas las habitaciones de la mansión, pero en ninguna encuentra algo que le diga donde se encuentra su amada, ni una señal de Tomoyo. Esta sola entre las frías paredes de ese lugar. Cae al húmedo suelo del recibidor. Un río de lágrimas cubre su rostro y toca el suelo, mezclándose con el agua cristalina que cubre el lugar.

- ¡¿Dónde estas, maldita sea?! ¡Tomoyo! – grita la aturdida muchacha, golpeando con su puño el frío suelo – Todo es tan extraño…

Ni una nota, ni un aviso. Tomoyo desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejándola sola y sin vida. Entonces Emily repara en algo; allí junto a la puerta hay un extraño artefacto. La chica se levanta, se seca las lágrimas y se dirige hacia el objeto lentamente. Lo levanta y lo observa.

Es relativamente liviano, es de forma esférica, de un material que podría ser cobre o madera y tiene unos extraños símbolos grabados. Como un lenguaje antiguo. Emily es un as para la tecnología, y siguiendo su lógica, comienza a girar partes de la esfera, colocándolas en diferentes lugares y tratando de formar un solo símbolo. Esto le lleva solo unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando consigue poner la última pieza en su lugar y forma el símbolo de un tridente… la esfera se abre y alrededor de Emily se forma una imagen holográfica de miles de gotas cayendo hacia una fuente. El sonido la desespera, no lo aguanta y, involuntariamente, comienza a gemir de dolor, tapándose con sus manos los oídos. Entonces, poco a poco, el estridente sonido comienza a transformarse en una sucesión melódica de sonidos, formando una melodía, un canto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunta Emily en voz alta, destapa sus oídos y vuelve a tomar la esfera, que había caído al suelo.

Emily trata de concentrarse y escuchar la melodía para poder entenderla, pero no consigue resultados. Entonces algo le llamo la atención y se concentro solo en eso. Una voz, una voz femenina cantaba, entre la melodía de las gotas cayendo.

- Ayúdame… Ayúdame… - cantaba la dulce voz – Búscame en el lugar donde mis ojos podrían reflejarse, puros y nobles. Donde mi canto sonaría igual al de las sirenas. Donde la oscuridad vacía te rodea, acrecentando tu temor.

Emily, comprende el mensaje y va a vestirse. Luego baja y sale de la mansión, mientras corre en dirección al mar. En eso, saca desde su cinturón un artefacto pequeño, que lanza un poco más delante de ella. El artefacto se despliega y se trasforma en una patineta, Emily sube en ella y baja la cuesta a toda velocidad, mientras el sol corona el dorado cielo.

- Esto parece un secuestro… - se decía Emily mientras doblaba una esquina a toda velocidad – Talvez, talvez Tomoyo este en peligro…

Al pensar esto, Emily acelero su carrera. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente y Emily había recorrido un gran trecho de camino. No estaba en Londres. Estaba en el Sur y frente a ella rugía el mar con una gran furia. La chica se quito sus zapatillas y descalza se acerco lentamente al mar, hasta que sus aguas la rozaban suavemente. Comenzo a sumergirse, le era difícil caminar cuando el agua le estaba llegando al cuello. Pero debía buscar a Tomoyo, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella se encontrara allí. Tomo aire, cerro los ojos y se sumergió. Sentía como sus cabellos se movían por el flujo del agua, abrió los ojos y unos ojos verdes la miraron, asustada soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Luego solo vio oscuridad.

- ¡Emily, regrese! – Grita alguien en la ya deshabitada mansión – Perdona por ausentarme…

Tomoyo había entrado, y se había sorprendido al ver que todo el piso de mármol estaba inundado. Y más aun la notar un artefacto, que ella nunca había visto, botado en el suelo. Lo tomo y lo examino, era esférico, giro alguna de sus partes y de este se desplegó la misma imagen, que horas antes, había visto Emily. Escucho el canto, como el de una sirena, y pensó en lo mismo que su amada. Tomo un tren y se dirigió al mar.

Secuestro, eso debió haber sido; pensaba Tomoyo, mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana. Ella solo había ido a hacer unas reservas en un restaurante, tambien se había quedado a dormir en un hotel, ya que ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando termino los tramites. Y, después de todo lo que había extrañado a Emily, había vuelto solo para encontrar que su amor no se encontraba y había sido secuestrada.

Ya era de noche cuando Tomoyo llego junto al mar. Observaba como la luna y las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo se reflejaban en las turbias y oscuras aguas que la observaban a ella, llamándola. Tomoyo se despojo del vestido que andaba trayendo, corrió hacia el mar y de un salto se sumergió en las frías aguas. Mientras nadaba sentía como finas y heladas agujas se le clavaban en todo su cuerpo. Paralizándola, pero debía continuar. A lo lejos diviso una silueta, se acerco a ella y vio el rostro de Emily.

- Tomoyo… - le dice dificultosamente Emily, recuperando el conocimiento – vuelve a la superficie… no podrás…

- Claro que podré aguantar aquí abajo tanto como quiera, gracias a mis poderes puedo respirar bajo el agua y…

- Detente, no me refiero a eso… escapa…

- ¿Escapar? ¿De que?

- Pues de mi – dice una escalofriante voz tras Tomoyo.

La chica se da vuelta, asustada por aquella voz. Entonces, desde la penumbra que la rodeaba, aparece un hombre de armadura dorada. En su mano izquierda sujetaba una flauta muy fina y con perlas incrustadas en ella; y en su mano derecha sostenía un escudo con el signo de un tridente en el medio.

- Guerrero Agua… - dijo Tomoyo.

- Para tu información, querida, tengo nombre. – Dijo el Guerrero sacándose el casco y haciendo una reverencia ante Tomoyo – Me llamo Pólux., hijo no reconocido de Poseidón… Rey de los mares.

- ¿Qué hace mi amada sumergida aquí? – pregunta Tomoyo, tratando de romper las amarras que mantiene presa a Emily contra un coral en forma de cruz.

- ¿La amas? Perdóname por separarlas, pero no tengo opción. – dice Pólux volviendo a ponerse el casco, Tomoyo miraba desafiante al guerrero que estaba sentado encima de una gran roca a su derecha – Yo soy un fiel servidor del amo Clow, y si quieres recuperar a tu amada deberás matarme primero y hacer que mi cuerpo se hunda en lo profundo de estas aguas.

- Que así sea…

Tomoyo comienza a despedir un aura de energía azul eléctrico, pero Pólux no se inmuta. Sino que toma delicadamente su flauta y posa sus dedos en cada unos de los agujeros del instrumento, se lo lleva a la boca y comienza a tocar una melodía apenas audible.

Entonces, Tomoyo se lanza hacia Pólux a una velocidad inimaginable y de sus manos lanza un haz de energía, que sorpresivamente antes de llegar a tocar al guerrero, se desvía y le da de lleno a la pálida chica. Esta cae unos metros mientras se recupera. Pero luego vuelve a lanzar un haz de energía que surte el mismo efecto.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! – pregunta Tomoyo al guerrero, pero este no le contesta con palabras, sino que con telepatía.

- Veras, eres tan insignificante que no puedes reconocer un simple campo de fuerza – le dice la voz del guerrero, resonando en su cabeza.

- Cobarde, te escondes porque sabes que puedo derrotarte… falso príncipe… ¡Pelea contra mí!

- Como te atreves, te demostrare lo insignificante que eres – le dice Pólux, poniéndose en pie. Su mirada se había ensombrecido - ¡Entupida! ¡Ataca, mi campo de fuerza ya no se interpone entre mi y tus débiles ataques!

Tomoyo, sonríe. Alza una mano delante de ella y de esta se materializa un arco. En su otra mano forma una flecha de energía azul. Apunta hacia el guerrero y dispara. La flecha corta el agua como si se tratara de un cuchillo cortando el aire.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Tomoyo sorprendida.

Pólux había detenido con una de sus manos la flecha. Tomoyo miraba sin poder creer lo que veía. El guerrero extendió su mano y transmuto la flecha, trasformándola en cuatro pequeñas esferas de luz que flotaban encima de su palma. Pólux había quedado serio y miraba a Tomoyo con ira y a la vez lastima.

- Este es tu máximo poder… que pena…

- yo… - balbuceaba Tomoyo.

- Si esto es lo máximo que puedes demostrar… no duraras ni dos segundos viva…

- Claro que no, eso solo fue… una muestra…

- No te oyes muy segura… ahora, me entretendré contigo un rato.

En los ojos de Tomoyo se hace paso un gran temor. Las esferas de luz que anteriormente se encontraban flotando sobre la palma de Pólux, la habían rodeado, girando a su alrededor. Tomoyo trataba de mirarlas todas, pero era imposible. Un gran nerviosismo la invadió. Pólux sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡No, por favor! – grito Emily al ver como las esferas de luz comenzaban a atravesar el cuerpo de Tomoyo infinidad de veces. Pólux miro a Emily y luego a Tomoyo, disfrutaba ser cruel y ver como sus victimas sufrían. El mar se mancho de rojo. Y las pupilas de Tomoyo empequeñecieron.

- Ahora, creo que antes de morir desangrada deberás sufrir aun mas – dice Pólux yendo hacia Emily y desatandola. El bazo de Pólux rodeo el cuello de la chica, impidiendo que escapara.

- ¡Suéltame pedazo de estiércol! – Gritaba Emily mientras trataba de liberarse - ¡Tomoyo! ¿Estas bien? Tomoyo respóndeme… por favor…

Pero Tomoyo no emitía ninguna palabra, estaba cayendo al fondo de una negrura total. No sentía su cuerpo, solo escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor. Su corazón comenzaba a detenerse poco a poco. Miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente y solo tres palabras las podían describir a todas… Te amo Emily, te amo… susurraba para sus adentros. Estaba segura que iba a morir, solo su corazón latía. Le faltaba sangre.

Entonces, a lo lejos, escucho un grito…

¿Quién era? Otro grito, ahora percibió su tono, un tono de suplica…

- ¡Tomoyo, levántante! ¡Por favor! – escucho en la penumbra, abrió un poco los ojos. Pólux tenia agarrada por el cuello a Emily, y en la otra mano sostenía una pequeña navaja.

- Ahora tu sufrirás – decía Pólux – cortare tus cara lentamente y te hará implorarme que me detenga.

- No harás eso…

- ¡Tu! ¿Aun tienes fuerzas para hablar?

- Claro que si y para derrotarte tambien.

- No seas entupida, porque no te dejaste llevar por la muerte. Hubiera sido menos doloroso que resistirse a morir.

- Tomoyo… que bueno que no has muerto…

- Pólux… no te atrevas a hacerle daño o te juro que de ti no quedara nada más que tu armadura y tu flauta.

- Que risa me das pequeña – se burla el guerrero acercando la navaja a la cara de Emily, haciéndole un pequeño corte.

- Has cavado tu propia tumba…

Tomoyo comenzo a despedir un aura aun mas fuerte que la primera vez, pero esta vez no era de color azul puro sino que era negra como las noches del infierno. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, ni un brillo los invadía. Esos ojos miraban directamente a los de Pólux, escudriñandolo. Esto hacia poner nervioso al guerrero. De las manos de Tomoyo comenzaron a salir llamas negras, fuego negro que no se extinguía aunque estuvieran en el agua. El aura cada vez se acrecentaba mas, y toda la vida que había alrededor como corales peces y algas se quemaban y caían muertas al vació del fondo submarino. Las múltiples heridas y cortes que tenia Tomoyo despidieron los últimos vestigios de sangre y luego se cerraron, curándose por completo. De la espalda de Tomoyo se asomaron dos pequeñas alas negras y sus colmillos crecieron. Era un ángel, una divinidad negra.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto asustado el Guerrero Agua, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Suéltala – ordeno la gran divinidad oscura. Pólux libero inmediatamente a Emily, que nado a refugiarse tras Tomoyo – Ahora perecerás vilmente.

Con estas palabras, el fuego de las manos de la divinidad se acrecentó. Tomoyo, o la que antes fue Tomoyo, se acerco lentamente al guerrero, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su adversario. Alzo sus manos delante de ella y poso sus palmas en el rostro del hombre. Inmediatamente este comenzo a arder, gritando y tratando de separarse de Tomoyo, pero esta solo sonreía al ver como la piel del guerrero caía haciéndose cenizas.

- Tomoyo detente, esta no eres tu - decía Emily, horrorizada por el espectáculo, mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su amada.

- No te acerques, retrocede.

Emily se queda flotando a pocos metros de la divinidad. Entonces el fuego negro rodea por completo al guerrero y a Tomoyo. La piel quemada y muerta del guerrero cae y se pierde en el mar. Entonces el ángel negro ahorca al guerrero y comienza a subir a la superficie, como llevado por una fuerza sobrenatural ya que no mueve ninguna de sus extremidades para poder nadar. Tomoyo mira hacia donde se encuentra Emily y le extiende una mano, señalándole que la siga. Emily la toma y Tomoyo la atrae a su cuerpo. Los tres salen del agua y Tomoyo lanza con una fuerza descomunal al guerrero contra la arena de la playa.

- Q-Quien… eres… guerrera… - pregunta Pólux tratando de incorporarse, de su cara aun caen pedazos de piel. Su rostro ha sido desfigurado por completo.

- Yo no soy más que la que cumplirá su misión.

Entonces Tomoyo saca desde su piel una fina espada, parecida a las usadas en la esgrima. Y de un solo movimiento entierra en la frente del guerrero la espada, a su rostro saltaron pequeñas gotas de sangre. Y en su cara se esbozo una sonrisa que bien cabria en la descripción de sádica. Había disfrutado matando a aquel hombre.

- Tomoyo… vuelve… - suplico Emily a la criatura, ella sabia que esa no era la verdadera Tomoyo, que esa no era su Tomoyo – por favor, dime que me amas.

- Aléjate, debo cumplir mi misión – responde la criatura, alzando el vuelo con sus negras alas y dejando a Emily llorando junto al cuerpo inerte del Guerrero Agua.

Una estrella nueva había aparecido la noche anterior en los negros cielos de la Dimensión Oscura. Eriol la había descubierto en una de sus visitas regulares al planetario de su hogar. Y la había nombrado con el nombre de Sakura.

- Señor – le llamaba Sakura desde abajo del gran telescopio - ¿Qué es lo que usted observa?

- Querida he descubierto una nueva estrella y he decidido llamarla por tu nombre – le contesta Eriol sonriéndole – Ven a observarla conmigo.

Sakura tomo la mano de Eriol y se sentó junto a él. Sakura observaba maravillada la estrella que Eriol le señalaba, la estrella que se llamaba como ella.

- ¿De verdad, señor, usted llamo a tan bella estrella con un nombre tan vulgar como el mió? – pregunto Sakura bajando la vista.

- Sakura, tu nombre no es vulgar ni mucho menos – dice Eriol tomando el mentón de Sakura y alzando su vista hasta que los verdes ojos de la chica se cruzaron con los negros de su ser – A mi me gusta, no… no me gusta, me encanta.

- Gracias señor – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con un amor desmedido, le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que antes le dedicaba a Shaoran. Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, la beso en la frente.

- ¿Has entrenado? – pregunto Eriol luego de un rato.

- Claro que si, he mejorado mucho gracias a usted, señor – le responde Sakura sentándose en las piernas de Eriol y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del despiadado joven – Gracias a su entrenamiento ahora con solo un movimiento de mis espada puedo matar a seis hombres de una vez y mis poderes se han incrementado bastante.

- Aun quieres matarlo, Sakura… ¿Aun quieres arrebatarle su vida?

- Solo quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre, como tu dijiste… el fue el asesino y debe pagar por haberme quitado la felicidad de aun poder abrazarla y admirar sus ojos.

- No llores – dice Eriol secando las lagrimas de su doncella – se lo que te alegrara.

- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

- Ya llegaron las flores que adornaran nuestro salón de bailes para nuestra boda y la princesa de la Dimensión de Abdunh llegara en unas horas mas, ella te alegrara.

- Quiero ir a admirar las flores, talvez encuentre una tan bonita que pueda regalársela a la princesa.

- Claro, vamos – dice Eriol ayudando a bajar del gran telescospio a Sakura y los dos se alejan tomados de la mano.

He llegado al lugar donde supuestamente debería encontrarse Riven. ¿Pero que? Este lugar esta lleno de cadáveres, huesos y partes de cuerpos humanos chamuscados. Es un desierto y a la vez un cementerio. Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

- Has llegado guerrero Shaoran.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres tú, Tomoyo? – pregunte al ver que por detrás de una montaña de cadáveres aparecía la figura de mi amiga o era la de un ¿ángel caído?

- No reconozco ese nombre como mió – contesta la criatura, de sus manos comienzan a salir fuegos negros – Mi nombre es Laran, la guerrera Fuego. Princesa del infierno.

- ¡¿Qué?! Estas de broma…

- ¡Shaoran, aléjate de ella! – grito alguien tras de mi. Era Riven, que volaba a toda velocidad contra la criatura – Yo la matare.

- ¿Qué tu me mataras, perro faldero? ¡No me hagas reír, pedazo de animal! – se burla Laran lanzando una llamarada desde su mano hacia Riven.

- ¡Nooo! – Grite al ver como el cadáver en llamas de Riven se precipitaba en caída libre hacia el suelo y chocaba contra una montaña de cadáveres, yaciendo encima de todos ellos - ¡Lo mataste!

- Si… ¿no es hermoso? Matar a alguien, ver como la vida deja sus ojos en el momento en que tu ataque le toca – dice sonriéndome sádicamente. Si este es mi contrincante, creo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

- Donde… ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo? – pregunte sacando mi espada de su funda.

- Ah, tu amiga… pues esta aquí – me contesto posando su mano en el lugar donde debería tener el corazón – ella me ayuda a vivir y accedió a ser controlada por mí. Ella me ayuda.

Entonces, ella nos traiciono, pienso para mis adentros. Traición. Pero si hacemos todo esto por salvar a Sakura ¿Por qué Tomoyo ayudaría a la que nos impide poder salvarla? Traición… Traición.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo once:**

- ¡Eso es mentira! Tomoyo nunca aceptaría ayudarte – le grito a Laran, esta me mira con burla.

- Ella acepto ayudarme ya que por su propia voluntad se puso este collar – me responde tomando un collar con un pendiente de estrella – como veras la estrella esta invertida, signo del demonio y adivina quien es el traicionero.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto desconcertado.

- Pues veras, este collar no pudo llegar a manos de tu amiga solo por coincidencia…

- Entonces, Riven…

- Exactamente – Exclama Laran chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que el cuerpo del difunto tigre de bengala se hiciera cenizas con sus llamas negras – veras, Riven fue la primera mascota del amo Clow y bueno, desde que mi padre poseyó a ese tipo, Eriol, Riven le prometió obediencia. Y su misión fue encontrar a alguna joven de corazón puro y entregarle este collar, en el que estaba guardada mi alma. Y ahora yo poseo el cuerpo de esta bella joven y me alimento de sus sentimientos y recuerdos. En conclusión ese pobre animal los traiciono.

- Tomoyo… - me lamente, acaso. ¿Acaso había alguna forma de vencer a la princesa del infierno sin lastimarte, amiga mía? – Tomoyo yo te salvare, no te prometo que sobrevivas, pero te liberare de ese demonio - ¡Desgraciada! Aprovecharte así de un corazón puro e inocente como el de Tomoyo ¡No te lo perdonare nunca, te derrotare y salvare a mi amiga!

- Amor de amigos – se burla Laran, tratando de contener su vil risa – me conmueves, enserio… no miento. Pero aun cuando puedas conmoverme con esas nobles palabras, no podrás evitar que yo te mate lenta y dolorosamente.

Por el cielo se acerca una figura con grandes alas de ángel. Emily la observa acercarse y aterrizar cerca de ella suavemente y con elegancia; levantando algo de arena al viento, la pobre chica aun llora la partida de su amada Tomoyo.

- Detén tu llanto, Emily – la reconforta Yue, ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Quieres ir en ayuda de Tomoyo?

- ¿Qué le sucede? Nunca la había visto así… no era ella ¿cierto? – pregunta Emily sin poder detener su llanto.

- Claro que no era la dulce Tomoyo que tu y yo conocemos – afirmo el guardián mirando asía el norte, donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre Laran y Shaoran – Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Quieres ir en ayuda de Tomoyo?

Emily no dudo ni un segundo y exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Claro que si!

- Esta bien… pero antes debes prometerme una cosa… ¿Bueno?

- Lo que quieras con tal de que me lleves donde esta Tomoyo.

- No te involucres en la batalla que se esta desarrollando allá – dijo firmemente Yue arrodillándose frente a Emily - ¿Me das tu palabra?

Esta vez Emily dudo de lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué pasa si Tomoyo esta en peligro? ¿Acaso no podría ayudarla? Pero era su deber ayudarla si esta en problemas… reflexionaba para sus adentros. Entonces tomo una decisión, si no iba ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de saber que le sucedía a su querido ángel.

- Esta bien, te doy mi palabra.

- Perfecto – dice Yue, entonces se levanta y rodea con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Emily, posando sus manos en la espalda de la chica – Esto te llevara con la persona que amas.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de Emily, de su espalda se desplegaron un par de grandiosas alas blancas, de ángel, muy parecidas a las de Yue. Son hermosas e imponentes, Yue observa a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. La inocente sonrisa de Emily le recuerda a la sonrisa que años atrás había visto en el rostro de su dueña… Sakura…

- Emily… prométeme otra cosa ¿Si? – sugiere el guardián mirando melancólico a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué cosa, Guardián Yue? – pregunta Emily, posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del muchacho, ya que por esta estaban cayendo lagrimas.

- Prometes salvar a mi Ama.

- Te lo prometo, cuando hayamos vuelto de la Dimensión Oscura Sakura vendrá con nosotros. Te doy mi palabra – y dicho esto Emily se alza en vuelo hacia las nubes, con un futuro incierto pero con solo una idea fija en su mente: "Debo salvar a Tomoyo, y rescatar a Sakura de las manos de ese demonio"

Yue la observa alejarse.

- Espero que cumplas tu promesa guerrera – susurra el guardián al viento – o sino, tu vida se extinguirá como la llama de una vela en medio de un tornado… rápidamente.

Una llamarada de fuego negro me envolvió, haciéndome levitar sobre el suelo para luego dejarme caer fuertemente. Laran reía, se divertía mucho haciéndome sufrir como a una mas de sus victimas. Pero no podía perder, no después de ver como el cuerpo de Tomoyo era poseído a contra de su voluntad y de saber que esto era el último obstáculo que quedaba entre yo y mi amada Sakura. No perderé por nada del mundo.

- Acaso crees que esto es suficiente para detenerme… - le digo a mi contrincante mientras tomo el mango de mi espada, acercando mi arma hacia mi cuerpo ya que aun seguía en el suelo.

- Pues no, pero es divertido – me contesta Laran, dándome la espalda. Ese era el momento para atacar.

- ¡Pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho! – grite levantándome y tomando el mango de mi espada fuertemente para luego lanzársela a Laran. Estaba seguro de que mi espada impactaría de lleno en su espalda, en el lado del corazón y así ella moriría, mas me equivoque. Ya que en el ultimo momento Laran desapareció de mi vista esfumándose en una nube negra de azufre. La espada atravesó el gas letal y se enterró en el suelo, metros más allá.

No dije nada, sabia que me podía atacar por cualquier lado. Sabía que si me descuidaba aunque sea una cienmilésima de segundo estaría muerto en menos de un segundo. Pero a pesar de que creía haber pensado en todos los posibles ataques que Laran pudo haber efectuado contra mí, nunca me imagine lo que pasaría a continuación.

Otra nube de humo apareció tras de mi, y sentí la presencia de la princesa del infierno… mas no estaba sola, había otro ser. La nube de humo aun no se dispersaba pero entonces vi, a lo lejos, como alguien se acercaba… Era Emily, que volaba como un ser divino, un ángel. Entonces escuche a alguien gritar y reconocí esa voz de inmediato.

- ¡Meiling! – exclame al tiempo que me daba vuelta para ver como Laran tenia sujeta por el cuello a Meiling con uno de sus brazos y con el otro la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. Laran le susurraba cosas al oído a Meiling, cosas que yo no podía entender.

- Tu querida ex-prometida es hermosa, sabias – me comento cruelmente el demonio, mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de Meiling – seria una lastima que tanta belleza desapareciera de este mundo, aunque tengo una idea ¿Quieres saberla?

- Esta… bien… dime cual es tu idea – le dije resignado, no quería caer en su jueguito pero la vida de Meiling estaba en las manos de ese demonio.

- Ya veras…

"Tomoyo, de verdad… ¿esa eres tu?" se preguntaba Emily tras un árbol. Había llegado en el momento en que esa divinidad oscura aparecía con un rehén, que al parecer conocía a Shaoran. ¿Tomoyo, tu alma aun estará dentro de aquel demoníaco cuerpo? ¿Tu existencia no se habrá erradicado ya de este mundo? Emily, inconcientemente, llevo su mano a su pecho donde sintió un pequeño objeto colgar de su cuello. Lo saco desde dentro de su polera: era una cadena de la que colgaba un anillo de plata que tenía grabadas dos iniciales; una T y una E. ¿Recordaras aun tu promesa Tomoyo?

Inicio Flash Back

Cuando conocí a Perezoso, nunca pensé que el iba a ser el camino para llegar al cielo… y con eso me refiero a que gracias a él conocí a mi ángel. Habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos iniciado vuelo desde mi casa hacia Londres, no teníamos comida y todos estábamos relativamente cansados de solo ver nubes a nuestro alrededor. Entonces decidimos bajar y hacer una escala de diez días, ya que eso era lo que Riven necesitaba para recuperar toda su magia, y luego volver a retomar vuelo hacia la ciudad del Big Beng. Aterrizamos en un claro cerca de una pequeña ciudad. Riven se transformo en un pequeño tigre con dos pequeñas alas y se durmió en el hombro de Tomoyo, cobijado por sus cabellos negros. En ese momento, sin siquiera pensarlo, sentí unas ganas irremediables de ser yo la que pudiera sentir ese cabello sobre mi piel. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Deseaba demasiado estar cerca de Tomoyo, abrazarla, sentirla… estupideces mías, me dije mientras me disponía a seguir a Perezoso, que comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad, atrás mió venia Tomoyo, que acariciaba dulcemente el lomo del pequeño guardián. Caminamos, tres largas horas en que Perezoso no paro de comentar cuan entupido era aquel muchacho llamado Eriol. Era fácil adivinar que odiaba a ese chico. Llegamos a la ciudad y buscamos un lugar en el cual dormir, solo encontramos un pequeño cuarto con una sola cama en que, bueno, difícilmente cabríamos los cuatro si Riven se hacia grande. Era una pocilga, en pocas palabras. Encontramos una pequeña caja de madera con algunos suaves géneros en su interior, acomodamos allí al durmiente Riven y comenzamos a planear como dormiríamos… en verdad, Perezoso planeo todo…

- Esta bien, yo dormiré en el suelo con alguna manta que me conseguiré con algún vecino – dijo nuestro compañero indicando un estrecho lugar en el piso, entre una pared y la cama – y tu Tomoyo dormirás en la cama, estarás mas cómoda…

¿Entonces, donde dormiré yo? Me pregunte, observando que no había otro lugar libre a excepción que durmiera en el armario.

- Y Emily, tu dormirás en la cama con Tomoyo - ¡¿Qué?! Pero esa cama a duras penas cabe uno, tendríamos que dormir poco menos abrazadas para estar cómodas. - ¿Alguna objeción?

Mire a Tomoyo para ver si decía algo o reclamaba. Nada. Parecía encantarle la idea de que durmiéramos juntas. Y aunque en otras circunstancias yo hubiera reclamado, no lo hice y callé. Pronto la noche cubrió los cielos y pequeños puntos de luz aparecieron en el firmamento. Perezoso, como había dicho, se consiguió una tupida manta de piel de oso con un vecino que era cazador, y cuando pudo, se recostó en el suelo y se envolvió en la manta. Pasaron no mas de cinco minutos y el muchacho ya estaba dormido, talvez soñando con su novia o que le estaba dando sus buenos golpes a aquel chico Eriol. Me asome por la ventana y observe el reloj de la iglesia… aun era temprano para que me fuera a dormir. Me encarame en la ventana, en ese momento Tomoyo entro en la habitación, y yo salte desde el segundo piso asía abajo; las pocas personas que me vieron quedaron algo confusas ya que caí de pie y sin hacerme ningún rasguño. Tomoyo se asomo por la ventana, yo me alejaba por la calle principal sin rumbo fijo, solo quería pensar y recordar.

Estaba en eso, recordando, cuando alguien me llamo a mis espaldas.

- ¡Emily! – me gire. Allí venia aquella bella chica de cabellos negros y mirada como el mar. Corría hacia mi con una sonrisa, yo tambien sonreí y… me ruborice ¿A que había venido eso? Tomoyo llego junto a mí y se agarro a mi brazo. Retome mi caminar, aun mas ruborizada que hace unos segundos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti ¿no crees? – me dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

- Es cierto, pero yo si tendría respuesta para tu pregunta – le dije. Que agradable era su compañía.

- ¿Y cual seria tu respuesta? – dijo curiosa. "Que bella voz tiene" pensaba.

- Pues salí para tomar aire y recordar – respondí con elocuencia y algo de melancolía. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Tomoyo noto eso, y sentí como abrazaba contra ella mi brazo aun mas fuerte.

- ¿Y que es lo que recordabas? – pregunto, con algo de temor en la voz. Me quede en silencio por unos largos minutos, ella me observaba, su sonrisa de alegría había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una de preocupación. Luego de unos segundos agrego – Lo siento, no debí inmiscuirme en tus cosas, soy una completa extraña para ti… lo siento – y soltó aquel reconfortable tacto, sus brazos cayeron a sus lados y se paro en seco. Di algunos pasos y al ver que ella no seguía a mi lado, di media vuelta. Estaba con la mirada en el piso. ¡Que tonta eres, Emily! La pobre solo lo había preguntado inocentemente.

- Oye, te lo diré si me acompañas en mi paseo ¿Te parece? – le dije volviéndole a sonreír. Ella me miro, sonrió otra vez. Me hacia feliz esa sonrisa, no se porque – Vamonos – le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo para que lo tomara, ella lo hizo y retomamos nuestro andar.

- Entonces ¿Qué era lo que recordabas? – me pregunto.

- Pues recordaba a mi familia – respondí. Me miro con algo de confusión.

- ¿A tu familia? ¿A tu madre, padre y hermanos? – me pregunto con curiosidad.

- No, solo a una chica que me cuido desde niña – le conteste - ¿Quieres que te cuente, cierto?

- Solo si tú quieres – me dijo, sonriéndome en señal de apoyo ¿Cómo es que puedes sentir lo que yo siento, Tomoyo? ¿Acaso es muy evidente mi tristeza?

- Esta bien… - y comencé mi relato.

Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre, junto con mis dos hermanos, tuvo que ocuparse de mí. No pasaron más de unos cuantos meses cuando mi padre, agobiado por la soledad y el duro mundo que lo rodeaba, murió de pena y desesperación. Mi hermano mayor apenas tenia doce años y el menor cinco, no tuvieron más remedio que dejarme en un orfanato. Pero recuerdo poco, ya que fui adoptada por una bella señorita de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes. Crecí con ella y me llevo a vivir a la casa en la que ustedes me encontraron. Aquella señorita me enseño todo lo que se, de ella aprendí que podría usar mi alma en ayuda de mis amigos y en contra de mis enemigos. De ella aprendí el arte de la esgrima y con ella incursione en el tema de la tecnología en la que me convertí en experta en poco tiempo, llegando a crear mis propias invenciones. Cuando cumplí diez años; aquella señorita me dijo que estaba lista para enfrentarme sola con el mundo exterior y se fue… el argumento que me dio para aquel acto era que esa fue su misión, enseñarme que no soy una niña indefensa en el mundo, que valgo… que mi vida vale la pena. Que aunque este sola, no soy insignificante. Más que salvarme de vivir encerrada en un mundo de fantasía oscura como es un orfanato, ella me saco a la libertad. Y desde entonces soy un alma libre, viví y vivo sola...

- Pero tu no estas sola, Emily – me interrumpió Tomoyo, Yo la mire, sus ojos demostraban decisión en sus palabras. Me sorprendió aquella frase y me quede en silencio unos minutos. Tomoyo continuo – Tu ya no estas sola, tienes a Riven, a Shaoran y… y me tienes a mi – Tomoyo se apego a mi cuerpo – No quiero volver a verte tan triste… ya tengo bastante con ver la cara de Li todos los días, esa cara que demuestra todo lo que extraña a Sakura… Así que sonríe de nuevo ¿si?

- ¿Es verdad lo que dices Tomoyo? – le pregunte yéndome a sentar en un tronco que había cerca del limite del bosque, enfrente del final de la pequeña ciudad - ¿Por qué te importo tanto?

Ella se sentó junto a mí y se quito un anillo que llevaba siempre puesto.

- Me importas, porque eres una mas del equipo. Mi compañera – contesto. Entonces recogió un pequeño clavo que estaba tirado en el pasto y con este comenzo a escribir algo en el anillo.

- No hagas eso, lo vas a raspar y arruinar – le dije tratando que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Pasaron unos minutos en que yo la observaba mientras ella seguía en su labor, al poco tiempo término y tomo una de mis manos.

"Que suaves son sus manos" pensé. Volví a ruborizarme, su piel era como el pelaje de un cervatillo, muy suave.

- Toma es un regalo – me dijo dejando caer el anillo en mi mano. Leí lo que había escrito: "T + E".

- ¿Qué significa? – le pregunte alegre.

- Son nuestras iniciales y el anillo es un símbolo de unión – me dijo, sonriéndome nuevamente con ese gesto de apoyo y ayuda que alegraba mi alma – Eso significa que nunca nos separaremos.

- ¿Nunca? – pregunte, mientras pasaba el anillo por una cadena y me la trataba de colgar al cuello.

- Nunca. Lo prometo – respondió con énfasis. Tomoyo se levanto, sentí como sus dedos rozaban los míos. Tomo los dos extremos de la cadena y los unió. Sonreí feliz, como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, sentí nuevamente que mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar, y apoyo su cabeza suavemente sobre la mía. En ese momento supe que hablaba con la verdad, ella nunca se separaría de mí. Nunca.

Fin Flash Back

- Tomoyo… - ¿Acaso romperás tu valiosa promesa? ¿Y si esa promesa fue mentira, tus otras frases de amistad y amor tambien lo son? No te rindas Tomoyo, no te rindas por favor… se decía Emily dejándose caer al piso y apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

- Pues veras, este es mi plan – comenzo a decir Laran pasando una de sus uñas por el rostro de Meiling. La chica oriental soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, el demonio le había provocado un pequeño pero profundo corte en el rostro – Tu, dame esos pergaminos que tienes escondidos en el bolsillo izquierdo de tu pantalón…

Me lleve instintivamente la mano a mi bolsillo izquierdo. Aquellos pergaminos que reposaban allí tenían escritos conjuros muy poderosos para dormir el mal. Eran mi salvación, si se los daba tenia muy pocas oportunidades de vivir… pero, Meiling… a ella tambien debía salvarla, no podía dejarla morir en manos de un monstruo como aquella mujer.

- Si me los das – continuo Laran – yo te entregare a esta humana.

- Esta bien – le respondí con algo de temor en el alma – Acepto tu propuesta.

- Entonces, arrójalos – ordeno la demoníaca figura, apuntando con uno de sus dedos un lugar cerca de sus pies.

Obedecí. Saque lentamente los sagrados papeles de mi bolsillo, los sostuve por unos segundos frente a mí para que Laran pudiera ver que los había sacado todos. Ella sonrió triunfante, sabía que entregarle esos pergaminos era como suicidarse, pero no tenía opción. Los lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lugar indicado por Laran, estos cayeron como filosos cuchillos, enterrándose en el suelo arenoso.

- Muy bien, ya esta echo – dije irguiéndome totalmente y dirigiéndole a Laran una mirada de profundo odio – Ahora devuélveme a la muchacha.

- Enseguida – Laran miro un momento los pergaminos y estos en segundos quedaron reducidos a cenizas. Entonces la mujer bajo los brazos que apresaban a Meiling. Que alivio sentí al verla libre. Meiling corrió hacia mi con lagrimas en sus ojos, había sido una terrible experiencia para ella; yo extendí mis brazos para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, solo faltaban unos metros para que pudiera estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, pero entonces…

- ¡No! – grite.

Algunas plumas negras de las alas de Laran se habían desprendido y como filosas hojas de cuchillo habían traspasado el cuerpo de Meiling por cinco partes vitales. Algunas gotas de la sangre de la chica cayeron en mi rostro. Observe los ojos de Meiling, sus pupilas se habían empequeñecido para luego dar paso a la muerte. Su liviano cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre mi pecho, lo abrase como iba a hacerlo anteriormente, lo sostuve para que no cayera al terroso suelo.

- Meiling… - solloce.

Escuche la estridente y burlona risa de Laran.

- Ves. Te dije que te la entregaría – comento con crueldad el demonio – pero nunca dije que seria viva.

Caí al piso de rodillas, aquello me había abatido. Di vuelta el cuerpo de Meiling, para observar su rostro. Desde sus ojos se escurrieron algunas lágrimas que estaban por caer. Que dolor sentía mi corazón, la venganza se apoderaba de él… Esto había sido demasiado…

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Miles de imágenes me rodean. No siento vida alguna a mí alrededor. Observo cada una de los recuadros que giran alrededor mió. Allí me veo en el momento en que estoy leyendo la carta de Sakura, y en aquel otro cuando recibí los poderes que me ofrecía Riven, en ese aparezco cuando conozco a Emily, y en aquel otro de mi izquierda… en aquel otro… aparezco besándola. Emily… ¡Emily!

- ¡Emily! – grito su nombre, mas solo el silencio me responde.

Escucho un sonido. Corro unos metros, mas luego observo a mí alrededor. La nada misma. Entonces un gran cuadro aparece frente a mí. Allí se desarrolla una batalla. Ahí esta Shaoran con un cuerpo inerte en sus manos, pero yo… yo reconozco aquel cuerpo… es, Meiling…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Del cuerpo de Meiling escurre una gran cantidad de sangre ¿Shaoran, que sucedió? ¿Emily, donde estas?

Entonces la imagen cambio a otra, esta vez era una noche de luna llena. En una pequeña ciudad y a lo lejos se veía a una chica caminar junto a otra. Una de las chicas era yo y la otra era Emily…

- Aun lo recuerdo… - Tomoyo cerro pesadamente los ojos.

Inicio Flash Back

- Entonces hoy dormiremos juntas – me comento Emily mirando la luna, por un momento pude observar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonreí y tambien observe la luna. Ese pálido astro que nos acompaña cada noche de nuestras vidas, desde que nacemos. Ese astro talvez, es el amigo más fiel que tenemos en nuestra vida. Escucha cada una de nuestras penas y alegrías sin interrumpir. Si, el es mi mejor amigo.

- Si, aunque la cama es bastante pequeña – dije sin pensarlo siquiera. Emily me miro algo apenada.

Nos adentramos en la ciudad.

- Si quieres puedo dormir en otra parte – dijo mi compañera, y sus palabras fueron seguidas por un lastimero suspiro.

- No, claro que no, no quise decir eso – me apresure a corregir. Deseaba mas que nada que durmiera conmigo, por alguna extraña razón quería sentir su cuerpo cerca – Además, no podría dejar que durmieras en algún lugar frió. Así que compartiremos la cama. Solo si estas de acuerdo, claro.

- Estoy de acuerdo – me dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi mejilla. Su tacto hizo que, repentinamente, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subiera de un golpe a mis mejillas. Ella se rió. Yo observe el suelo avergonzada. – Aunque, si eres de las que da patadas por las noches… prefiero dormir en el armario.

- Que pesada eres – bufe con una fingida molestia. Las dos nos reímos.

Caminamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Al poco rato llegamos frente a la monumental iglesia. Emily observo el reloj que se alzaba en el campanario. Luego me miro.

- Ya es tarde. Debemos ir a dormir – dijo. Yo asentí y nos dirigimos al edificio donde nos alojábamos.

Cuando llegamos yo me acerque a la puerta para abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Comencé a dar pequeños golpes a la puerta para ver si el gerente nos abría, pero parecía que ya se había ido a dormir. Mire a Emily y con la expresión que puse, ella adivino enseguida que no podríamos subir por allí. Entonces ella tomo una de mis manos, su tacto quemaba mi piel y, por algún desconocido motivo, ese tacto me ponía nerviosa. Tiro de mí suavemente y yo quede a solo milímetros de su delgado cuerpo. La mire, ella estaba sonrojada, aunque no mas que yo. Sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor de la noche. Se veía tan hermosa.

- Abrázame – me dijo, yo quede sin palabras – Vamos, para que podamos subir – Así que solo era eso, pensé que lo decía por otra razón.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, rodee con mis brazos su cuerpo, posando mis manos en su espalda, me aferre a su ropa. Ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, suspire al sentir como ella me apegaba a su figura. Sentía como mi sonrojo iba en aumento, pero por fin podía sentirla. Era tan agradable sentir su cuerpo junto al mió. Inexplicablemente, me sentí feliz y deseosa de que esto no acabara. Entonces, desde su espalda se desplegaron dos grandes alas echas de energía. Me separe un poco de ella con temor.

- No te asustes – me susurro Emily en el oido. Sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi piel y no poder besarla era una tortura. No sabía que me pasaba, deseaba tener a esa chica y por eso, la abrase contra mí lo más fuerte que pude. "Esto es mera atracción, nada mas" me decía para darle una explicación a los que sentía, su presencia me producía un alud de sensaciones. – Ahora…

Las alas de energía nos rodearon. Un viento helado congelo mi piel, abrace aun más fuerte a Emily. Y entonces, sentí como si bruscamente me jalaran hacia atrás, en un momento no sentí el cuerpo de Emily. Estaba sola. La luz cegadora de las alas me dificultaba la visión. Y de improviso caí, abrí los ojos… estaba en la pequeña habitación que habíamos arrendado.

- ¿Pero como? – me pregunte en voz alta.

- Tele transportación – contesto alguien en mi oído. Gire un poco mi cabeza y me encontré con la sonrisa de Emily. Había caído encima de ella. Me levante rápidamente y baje de la cama. No me atrevía a mirarla, estaba muy avergonzada. Emily se incorporo en la cama, sus alas habían desaparecido, y se rió, su risa era muy contagiosa y yo tambien reí.

- ¿Y como fue que lo hiciste? – le pregunte después que nos tranquilizamos un poco.

- Pues yo puedo manipular mi alma a mi gusto – me comenzo a explicar, su voz era parecida a la de las ninfas de los cielos y del bosque – puedo transformarla en armas, o utilizarla de formas diferentes como para tele transportarme a cualquier parte o volar…

- Eso es fantástico – dije, de verdad Emily era asombrosa.

- Pero hay un inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Cada vez que ocupo mi alma para crear algo un pedazo de esta se desvanece en el infinito. Y llegara un momento en que yo quedare sin alma.

- ¿Y hay alguna forma de revertirlo?

- No. Pero sabes – me comento mientras se sacaba sus botas y su abrigo – yo, cuando acepte aprender a utilizar este poder, sabía que me traería mi muerte en vida irremediablemente.

- Sabias eso ¿Y aun así aceptaste? – pregunte sorprendida. Emily se comenzo a sacar los pantalones, un gran rubor apareció en mis mejillas al ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas, blancas y tersas. Emily tambien se sonrojo.

- Si, aun sabiendo eso acepte.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte mientras comenzaba a desvestirme.

- Porque así podría ayudar a las personas, como los ayudo ahora a ustedes – me contesto observándome. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento mi corazón se acelero. Cuando sentí que nuevamente iba a sonrojarme, como tantas veces lo había echo este día, esquive su mirada. De reojo vi como Emily bajaba la mirada apenada. Mi compañera se recostó bajo las sabanas.

La observe quedarse dormida. Termine de desvestirme y me acosté junto a ella, espalda contra espalda. Apoye mi cabeza en el almohadón y cerré mis ojos. Escuche la respiración pausada de todos, como ronroneaba Riven y los suspiros de cansancio de Emily. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero el frió de la habitación me lo impedía y la sabana que nos cubría apenas brindaba calor. Me recosté boca arriba para observar el techo de concreto, de el colgaba una ampolleta que difícilmente podría funcionar.

- Creo que esta noche no podré dormir – dije al viento.

Entonces sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por la cintura. Emily entre sueños se había dado vuelta y me estaba abrazando. La chica poso su cabeza en mi pecho, sentía sus cabellos acariciar mi cuello. Suspire. Entonces sentí como las piernas desnudas de aquella muchacha se enroscaban en las mías. Ya no sentía frió. Volví a cerrar mis ojos. La respiración de Emily, lenta y tranquila, hizo que mi corazón desacelerara su latir y se acoplara a ese ritmo. Una relajación propia de otro mundo me invadió. Llevada por algo que no cabía en mi razón, rodee los hombros de Emily con mi brazo para acariciar su suave mejilla y junte mis dedos con los de la mano con la que ella me abrazaba. En la oscuridad de mi mente solo permanecíamos nosotras dos. Y con la imagen de su bello rostro me quede dormida.

Fin Flash Back

- En ese momento sentí tanto calor, una sensación tan reconfortante – murmure – pero ahora… ahora, no siento mas que frió y soledad – comencé a sollozar. No se donde estoy ni donde están los demás.

En eso la imagen de la pantalla pasa de nuevo a la de la batalla…

- ¿Contra quien peleas Shaoran? – me pregunto mientras lo veo dejar el cuerpo inerte de Meiling a un lado. En el mundo donde me encuentro todo es oscuridad…

- ¡Maldita! – grito con todas mis fuerzas. Laran solo se ríe sádicamente, en sus ojos puedo ver las ansias de sangre.

Desenterré mi espada. Mi mente solo se concentraba en la imagen de aquella mujer demoníaca muerta y mi corazón solo irradiaba venganza. En ese momento se me olvido por lo que había llegado aquí, tambien olvide que el cuerpo en que habitaba aquel malvado ser era el de la dulce Tomoyo y por sobre todo, olvide mi moral. Quería ver la sangre de aquel ser esparcido por el piso, quería ver su sangre en mis manos, oler el extraño olor de la muerte.

- ¡Te matare maldita! – grite mientras corría hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas.

- Eso lo veremos – susurro Laran y de una de sus manos, y utilizando los poderes de Tomoyo de forma negativa, se materializo una espada de energía negra. Con ella contuvo mi ataque y me hizo retroceder unos metros. Una gran nube de polvo nos rodeo. Oí como a lo lejos Emily tosía.

La Guerrera fuego se lanzo corriendo asía mi. Rechacé la estocada de su espada con la mía, pero en el mismo momento en que iba a atacarla; ella, con su puño en llamas, me golpeo. Ese golpe me lanzo contra un árbol, sentí un grito ahogado tras de mi. Era Emily. Me levante con algo más de dificultad. Corrí hacia la guerrera fuego, a mitad de camino recogí mi espada que había quedado en el piso. Ella trato de atacarme nuevamente de frente, pero cuando faltaban segundos para que el filo tocara mi piel; me lance asía un lado para esquivar el ataque y desde allí me lance contra ella para atacarla. Ella adivino mi movimiento, y en vez de atravesar su corazón solo le hice un profundo corte en el brazo. Cayó al suelo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, y sonreí; le había causado daño, eso significaba que la batalla aun no estaba perdida como pensaba.

Escuche el grito de dolor de una persona. Pero esa no era la voz de Laran, era la voz de Tomoyo. Me gire, allí estaba mi amiga. Eran los ojos de Tomoyo y no los de Laran los que me observaban con confusión.

- ¿Por qué me atacas? – me pregunto la ojiazul tratando de contener la sangre que caía desde su brazo izquierdo con una mano. El líquido rojo se escurría por entre sus blancos y delgados dedos, formando un gran contraste. ¿Tomoyo, has vuelto? ¿Y Laran, que paso con ella?

- Tomoyo… no… - escuche la lamentación de Emily a lo lejos.

Deje caer mi espada y me arrodille junto a mi amiga. Ella observaba el suelo incrédula, el ver que yo la atacaba y hería con mi espada debió haberle causado una gran conmoción.

- Que bueno que has vuelt… - no pude continuar, ya que la mano de Tomoyo de improviso se aferro a mi cuello, asfixiándome - ¡¿Pero que demon…?!

- ¿Quién era la que había vuelto? – Me pregunto una voz diferente a la anterior, Laran había vuelto y sus ojos reflejaban un gran rencor - ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a la futura reina del infierno? ¡¿Cómo te atreves mortal?! Acaso no sabes que soy inmortal – me grito apretando aun mas mi cuello, mi respiración se comenzo a entrecortar.

- ¿A que… a que te refieres… con… - la falta de aire me hacia sentir mareado, pronto me desmayaría y pocos segundos después de quedar sin conocimiento moriría – con inmortal?

- Pues no soy como los demás Guerreros – me dijo elevándome del suelo unos centímetros – ellos eran simples humanos con armadura, en cambio yo, yo no necesito ninguna armadura para defenderme de tus ataques ya que ningún arma puede herirme, ningún maleficio puede exterminarme porque yo soy un ser inmortal. Mi vida es infinita. – cuando finalizo, sentí como su risa se adentraba en mi cabeza retumbaba como si fuera un gong.

- ¿Y entonces… como… como puedo… - mis labios se comenzaron a teñir de un color azulado y la calidez ya no estaba presente en ellos – como puedo detenerte?

- Solo hay una manera – me dijo dejándome caer al suelo, mis cabellos quedaron llenos de polvorienta tierra, al igual que mis ropas – pero nunca lo conseguirás.

- ¿Acaso temes a que pueda realizarlo si me los dices? – le pregunte recuperando algo de aire, mi garganta ardía provocándome gran dolor. Pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba vivo, a duras penas, pero vivo. Sonreí, aun no podía dejar este mundo.

- Claro que no temo porque nunca podrás realizarlo – me dijo levantándome en el aire con sus poderes, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni un solo dedo – tu, para poder detenerme, necesitas la aprobación de mi padre. Y obviamente el nunca te la dará.

Entonces recibí una gran patada en mi estomago, sangre salio desde mi boca. Fui lanzado metros mas allá, rodé fuertemente por el suelo. Magulladuras y moretones presentaban mis extremidades y dorso. La polera que traía estaba desecha. Me levante con más dificultad que la última vez que recibí un golpe de ella. Me costaba respirar. Tosí.

- Maldita… - susurre. Ella me observo, entonces vi como mi espada caía a mis pies. Levante la vista y la fije en los ojos de aquel ser. ¿En verdad será invencible?

¿Demonios, que te esta ocurriendo Tomoyo? se preguntaba Emily con desesperación. Lagrimas corrían a caudales por su rostro. ¿Acaso no podremos salvarte? ¿Nunca volveré a verte, Tomoyo, nunca mas? Esas preguntas invadían la mente de la joven opacando su optimismo. La tristeza amenazaba con derrumbarla. Emily golpeo el suelo fuertemente, entonces sintió una gran ardor a un costado de su mano. La observo y vio como una pequeña espina se había incrustado en su piel, un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su mano hasta comenzar a caer como finas gotas al suelo… La joven de cabello color rubio ceniza sonrió nostálgica... ¿Acaso tendré que vivir con tus recuerdos el resto de mi vida, mi querida Tomoyo? se pregunto cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en sus mente…

Inicio Flash Back

- ¡¿Oigan, van a venir o que?! – preguntaba Perezoso desde mas adelante haciéndonos señas con las manos. Riven volaba en su forma de pequeño tigre alrededor del muchacho. Yo y Tomoyo los seguíamos tranquilamente unos metros más atrás.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – pregunto Tomoyo soltando una risita. Yo me limite a sonreír. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre estarán tan apurados? Me preguntaba juntando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué no disfrutan de las bellezas de la naturaleza, como sentir el viento golpear tu cara suavemente o escuchar el canto de las aves?

- Sabes, - comenzo a explicar el castaño - el encargado del hotel donde nos quedamos me dijo que ha esta hora las aguas termales que están en el bosque están completamente vacías. ¡Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad! De hace años que no me baño en aguas termales naturales.

- ¿Por qué no se adelantan tu y Riven? – sugerí. El guardián y el muchacho se miraron, y en pocos segundos ya se habían adentrado por el camino del bosque. Eso me dio gracia y reí para mis adentros.

- Emily ¿Por qué no damos un pequeño paseo por el bosque antes de ir a bañarnos? – me pregunto Tomoyo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia una dirección contraria a la de las termas que señalaba Shaoran.

- Como quieras – le dije y esta me sonrió. Me deje guiar por entre algunos árboles.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a un sitio en el que no pude contener mi alegría y asombro al contemplarlo: era un gran lago, rodeado por unos peñascos y al fondo una cascada. Alrededor del agua crecían pequeños campos de flores, en los que destacaba un gran rosal. Tomoyo soltó mi mano y se arrodillo junto a la orilla, allí jugo con su reflejo en el agua. Me deje caer entre las flores, y algunos pétalos de estas volaron a mi alrededor, comencé a sacarme las botas, los calcetines y mi pantalón. Tomoyo seguía jugando con el agua cristalina. Me levante con entusiasmo, el agua me llamaba.

- Emily ¿Por qué no vienes a…? – pero Tomoyo no pudo continuar ya que la tome de la mano y la jale junto a mi, y las dos caímos a la fría agua del lago. Estuvimos unos minutos sumergidas, y entonces, Tomoyo emergió riendo, y yo salí tras ella.

- ¿Y como supiste de este bello lugar? – pregunte nadando alrededor de la chica.

- La verdad es que, ya había venido por estos lugares – me contesto alejándose de mi, la vi nadar con maestría, parecía una sirena y yo un naufrago que disfrutaba embelesado al observarla.

- Me encantas… - susurre sin siquiera pensarlo, ella pareció escucharlo; ya que se volteo hacia mi y me pregunto…

- ¿Dijiste algo, Emily?

- No… - dije, con algo de nerviosismo. "Estupida" me reprochaba en mi mente – es solo que… ¿Acaso ya habías venido antes?

- Si, mi madre me trajo un día – contesto sonriéndome inocente – ya que venia a visitar a una vieja amiga de la infancia.

- Ah, oye ¿Porque no nos lanzamos desde uno de los peñascos? – le sugerí, comenzando a escalar por las rocas, ella asintió, y las dos escalamos hasta que llegamos a la sima de una de las grandes salientes. Las dos observamos el lago, que se vei relativamente pequeño desde allí. Junto a nosotros estaba la cascada que con su sonido parecido al del trueno aumentaba nuestro nerviosismo.

- ¿Deberás quieres lanzarte desde aquí? – me pregunto Tomoyo con algo de temor. La mire, yo tambien temía a algo que no sabia muy bien que era, pero no; le demostraría mi valentía a mi compañera y me lanzaría desde esa gran altura.

- Claro, no hay problema – le conteste con una sonrisa, para ocultar mi inseguridad.

Observe nuevamente el lago, fije mi vista en un punto definido del agua. Alce mis brazos delante de mi, di unos pequeños saltitos en un mismo lugar y entonces… salte. Sentí como el viento golpeaba mi cara y jugaba con mis cabellos mientras caía. Sentí un ardor en una mejilla, pero no me importo; en ese momento estaba concentrada en salir viva de esa locura. El agua toco suavemente la punta de mis dedos, y se deslizo por mi cuerpo delicadamente hasta cubrirlo por completo. El nerviosismo se disipo. Emergí triunfante y feliz desde el fondo del lago. Con mis manos eche mi cabello asía atrás y abrí los ojos. Alce la vista y Tomoyo me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, le dije con gestos que se lanzara. Dudo unos segundos, y luego se lanzo. Cuando toco el agua, levanto gran cantidad de agua. Luego emergió.

- ¡Fue genial! – grite mientras nadaba hacia ella.

- Si… - me contesto secándose un poco los ojos. Me observo luego de unos segundos, sus ojos azulinos se clavaron en mi rostro, me sonroje.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunte. Tomoyo poso su mano en mi mejilla y se fue acercando cada vez más a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos. ¿Qué tramas, Tomoyo? me pregunte mientras sentía que su respiración se confundía con la mía. Entonces, sentí como su lengua lamía dulcemente una parte de mi piel. Abrí los ojos, confundida y sonrojada a más no poder, Tomoyo me miraba; ella tambien se había sonrojado.

- Cuando saltaste, rozaste una rama del rosal – explico sin dejar de mirarme directo a los ojos, sus palabras eran como aterciopelados susurros que yo deseaba besar y sentir – y te hiciste un pequeño corte en tu mejilla – al decir esas palabras acaricio suavemente la piel donde me había echo el corte, yo posé mi mano sobre la suya; ella continuo – Y un día leí, en un libro sobre remedios naturales, que decía que para los cortes y rasmilladura una pequeña dosis de saliva era el mejor remedio. Así que decidí… - calló por unos momentos, en ese lapso nuestros rostros se acercaron más y más inexplicablemente. Las dos no sabíamos que pasaba, los labios de ella estaban tan cerca de los míos. Éramos marionetas de extraños sentimientos que crecían en nuestro interior. Me perdía en sus ojos, pero a pocos segundos del final… la razón volvió a nuestra cabeza. Tomoyo bajo la mirada avergonzada y yo observe el cielo.

- Perdón – susurro.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón, si no paso nada? – dije con notorio desaliento.

Ella me observo y luego se fue nadando.

Esa mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra.

Fin Flash Back

- Coge tu espada – me ordeno Laran. La tome sin apartar mi vista de sus ojos.

- Lamentaras todo lo que has hecho – le dije poniéndome en posición de ataque.

- Lo dudo – me contesto levantando su espada frente a ella.

Corrí hacia ella y la ataque. Nuestras espadas se juntaron, trataba de hacerla caer usando mi fuerza, pero ella no cedía. Soltó un momento su espada y me dio un certero golpe en mi rostro, eso me hizo retroceder unos pasos. Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme del aturdimiento. Entonces recordé algo. La Técnica Reflejo de Emily, era infalible. Comencé a retroceder lentamente para darme mayor impulso…

- ¡Cobarde, estas escapando! – me grito Laran bajando la guardia. Esta era mi oportunidad.

- ¡Muere! – grite mientras comenzaba a correr. Aumentaba la velocidad a cada paso que daba, a los pocos segundos el viento bloqueaba casi por completo mis ojos. Laran alzo su espada al igual que lo hice yo cuando peleaba con Emily. Laran me ataco, yo me eche a un lado como lo había echo Emily anteriormente. Antes de cerrar mis ojos observe unas plumas blancas que se cruzaban por delante de mis ojos. En la oscuridad sentí como mi espada traspasaba piel, carne y como un poco de sangre saltaba a mi cara. Sonreí, la había vencido.

- ¡¿Pero que haces humana?! – grito una voz. ¿Pero, como? Esa era la voz de Laran.

Abrí mis ojos y seguí el camino desde la empuñadura de mi espada, por su filo, hasta la herida y luego la cara del herido. Alguien me sonreía y unos ojos grises muy profundos me observaban con comprensión mientras lagrimas caían desde ellos. Solté mi espada y esta se deslizo por el delgado cuerpo que había penetrado hasta caer ensangrentada al suelo.

- Shaoran… - me llamo Emily, por su boca comenzo a escurrir un hilo de sangre.

- ¡¿Por qué Emily?! – Le pregunte confundido - ¡¿Por qué te interpusiste entre mi espada y aquel monstruo?!

- Porque… - se le comenzaba a dificultar el habla, mi espada había traspasado su abdomen de lado a lado – este sigue siendo el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Y… yo… no permitiré que nadie, incluso tu, lastime su frágil cuerpo – me sonrió para luego darme la espalda. Me iba a levantar, pero ella me detuvo diciendo – Quédate ahí, yo salvare a Tomoyo.

Me quede en silencio sobre el terroso suelo. Las alas blancas con sus plumas cubiertas de sangre desaparecieron esparciéndose por el aire pluma por pluma. Y estas comenzaron a caer como una lluvia pura y blanca. En su lugar aparecieron otras alas, esta vez formadas de energía, reconocí de inmediato aquel resplandor: era la luz que desprende el alma de Emily, una luz pura. Laran estaba sin palabras, una humana la había salvado de la muerte ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Emily se abrazo al cuerpo de Tomoyo y al alma de Laran. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y sus manos se situaron en la espalda del demonio. Entonces las alas de energía las rodearon a las dos y luego de eso no supe más…

- ¿Qué haces humana? – pregunto Laran, desconcertada.

- Se que no puedo matarte, pero necesito liberar el alma de mi amada – contesto Emily abrazando aun con mas fuerza a Laran.

- Eso es imposible – afirmo el demonio.

- Tomoyo, yo se que estas ahí – dijo Emily acercando su rostro aun mas al de Laran, esta no sabia como reaccionar. La luz de las alas de la muchacha la cegaban y una fuerza inexplicable le impedía moverse. Emily miraba fijamente los ojos del demonio – Se que tu alma, amada mía, yace sola en algún lugar de tu mente. En estos ojos sin sentimientos puedo ver tu alma, que llora por ser liberada. Te veo extendiendo tus brazos para que yo pueda traerte asía mi y abrazarte. Laran…

- ¡Suéltame, bruja! – grito Laran tratando de safarze de aquel abrazo. Pero no pudo y Emily acercaba su rostro aun más al de ella.

- Laran… con este beso tu alma ya no podrá controlar a Tomoyo y pasara a mi cuerpo. Allí te encerrare en mi corazón, el que cerrare con el poder de mi alma. Esto significara que en poco tiempo moriré a causa de mis poderes, ya que habré usado en su totalidad mi alma. Cuando muera tu alma vagara por mi mente y cuerpo, ya que no podrás controlar a un cuerpo que carece de vida – explicó Emily, de sus ojos caían algunas lagrimas de felicidad. "Con esto te liberare mi querida Tomoyo" repetía en su mente – Tomoyo… guárdame en tus corazón… - susurro Emily antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los de Laran.

Las pupilas de Laran se empequeñecieron. Luego sus parpados cayeron pesadamente. Emily tambien cerro sus ojos y sus labios comenzaron a perder poco a poco su calor. Su garganta se seco. Escucho un grito infernal en su mente. Y luego se sintió desfallecer. El cuerpo inconciente de Tomoyo caía sobre ella, su espalda golpeo fuertemente el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos. Observe como las alas de Emily desaparecían y como ella y Tomoyo caían al suelo. Al principio no supe como reaccionar, pero luego de unos minutos me acerque lentamente al cuerpo de las dos. Cuando llegue junto a ellas, Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente. Por instinto me puse en pose de defensa, pero entonces observe el llanto que caía desde sus ojos… Tomoyo había vuelto y… ¿Laran?

- Emily… - susurro la chica de ojos azulinos, aferrándose a la ropa de la chica rubia, esta no abría los ojos y su respiración era muy pausada – Emily… ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte arrodillándome junto a mis dos amigas.

- Shaoran es Emily – me dijo Tomoyo. Los dos observamos el tranquilo rostro de nuestra guerrera. Tomoyo acerco su oído al pecho de Emily, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Su corazón esta latiendo, pero muy débilmente.

- Debemos llevarla a un hospital – dije. Tome su muñeca. – Además, su pulso esta disminuyendo.

- No… - murmuro por lo bajo Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! – le pregunte exaltado, nuestra amiga estaba muriendo; no podemos quedarnos aquí.

- Shaoran ella sacrifico su alma para que nosotros pudiéramos continuar, no podemos dejar que ese sacrificio fuera en vano.

Me levante y mire hacia el centro de la ciudad. Allí, como estaba indicado en el pergamino que nos entrego Kerberos, se encontraba la entrada a la Dimensión Oscura. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el viento, atestado por el olor a cadáveres, nos rodeara con su silencio de muerte. Habíamos vencido a los guardianes, a un gran costo, pero los habíamos vencido. Ahora se acercaba la batalla final, en la que se decidiría nuestra muerte o salvación. Estaba en esto, pensando cuando escuche un leve gemido; abrí los ojos y observe como Emily abría los suyos… sentí un gran alivio al verla despertar…

- Tomoyo – murmuro la chica de ojos grises. Tomoyo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego le sonrió.

- Ya todo esta bien – susurro la ojiazul con dulzura.

- Me alegro que hayas vuelto – dijo Emily, volviendo a cerrar los ojos – mi misión esta cumplida.

- Emily…

- Perezoso – me llamo la malherida – Debemos irnos…

- Lo se – le dije sonriéndole, sabia que Emily muy pronto moriría. Quería llorar, ya que ella no tendría porque estar involucrada en todo esto.

- Perezoso, de verdad, debemos irnos. No perdamos más tiempo…

- Pero Emily, tu estas malherida y moribunda – dije con desaliento – además, no tenemos transporte o algo por el estilo.

- Tomoyo, saca desde mi bolsillo dos dispositivos – ordeno la rubia, sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un gemido de dolor intenso.

- ¿Estos? – dijo la muchacha mostrándole a Emily dos esferas pequeñas.

- Si, ahora lánzalos lejos – ordeno nuevamente Emily. Tomoyo obedeció y los lanzo a metros de distancia. Pasaron unos segundos en que no sucedió nada. Observe a Emily, luego a los dispositivos y nuevamente a Emily.

- ¿Emily…? – comencé a decir pero esta me hizo callar con un leve "shhh" de sus labios.

- Observa… - me dijo, y yo me gire para observar a dos magnificas motos. Parecían venidas de un universo futurista. Me levante, Tomoyo tambien. Emily sonrió y agrego – esas son una de mis creaciones. Son bastante rápidas… por favor úsenlas para llegar a la Dimensión Oscura.

- Gracias – le dije montando en una de ellas.

Tomoyo se quedo mirando la moto.

- Sube – le dijo Emily.

- No puedo dejarte aquí – Tomoyo bajo la mirada al suelo – No puedo dejarte en este lugar para que mueras.

- Te digo que subas – ordeno Emily elevando la voz.

- Debemos irnos – dije observando a las dos muchachas.

- Tomoyo… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Emily al ver como la chica la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba sobre sus hombros – Bájame.

- No lo haré – afirmo Tomoyo con el llanto a punto de salir de sus ojos nuevamente – No te dejare aquí, así que vendrás con nosotros…

Tomoyo sentó a Emily en la moto y enseguida se sentó tras ella. Acelero el motor.

- Tomoyo…

- Emily, tu nunca me dejaste sola mientras Laran me controlaba – dijo Tomoyo besando suavemente la mejilla de la chica – Yo tampoco lo haré mientras pueda hacerlo.

- Gracias… - susurro Emily sin poder evitar sonreír.

Y los tres nos alejamos por un camino de tierra. Nos dirigíamos a la ciudad, a la Dimensión Oscura. Ahora solo faltaba los mas difícil… debíamos vencer, en la última batalla.


End file.
